Szablon:News/archiwum23
25px Archiwum newsów 2011 Luty *Pastore mógłby przejść do Juventusu :Javier Pastore byłby bardziej gotowy na przejście do Juventusu Turyn niż do Barcelony. Grający w Palermo 21-letni reprezentant Argentyny od dłuższego czasu jest łączony z przenosinami do większego klubu. Pastore poproszony o ujawnienie, czy zdecydowałby się na przejście do Juventusu czy Barcelony odpowiedział: Moim priorytetem zawsze jest gra, więc w grę wchodziłaby pierwsza opcja. W takich zespołach jak Barcelona, czy Real Madryt siedziałbym na ławce, a to mi nie pasuje. Być może będziemy mogli o tym rozmawiać, gdy będę miał 28 lat. Mówiłem jednak, że liczę na pozostanie tutaj na kilka kolejnych sezonów. Wierzę, że jeżeli drużyna pozostanie młoda i utalentowana, to możemy aspirować do ważnych celów. 120px|right *Marchisio nie zagra z Interem? :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Claudio Marchisio może nie zagrać w najbliższym spotkaniu z Interem Mediolan. Reprezentant Włoch zmaga się z urazem mięśnia przywodziciela, którego nabawił się podczas sobotniego meczu z Cagliari. Piłkarz przeszedł już badania. Według sztabu medycznego Juventusu Marchisio powinien być gotowy do gry w ciągu trzech lub czterech dni. Jednak jego występ przeciwko Interowi stoi pod dużym znakiem zapytania. *Grygera na liście życzeń Greków :AEK Ateny dołączył do listy zespołów zainteresowanych pozyskaniem obrońcy Juventusu Turyn, Zdenka Grygery. Czech prawdopodobnie opuści "Starą Damę" po zakończeniu sezonu. Ajax Amsterdam już wcześniej wyraził chęć pozyskania 30-latka, który w drużynie Joden spędził w przeszłości cztery sezony. Oferta nie została jednak przyjęta. Sytuacje Grygery monitoruje Bologna, a także wspomniany AEK Ateny. Czech wyceniany jest na milion euro. 120px|right *Juve chce włączyć się do gry o Sancheza :Juventus ma zamiar pokrzyżować plany Interowi Mediolan i Chelsea Londyn składając latem propozycję wykupienia z Udinese Calcio wschodzącej gwiazdy futbolu Alexisa Sancheza - informuje Sportmediaset. Stara Dama już nawiązała kontakt z przedstawicielami Udinese w sprawie pozyskania 22-latka. W odpowiedzi Friuliani wycenili swojego piłkarza na około 30 milionów euro, ale dopuścili możliwość zapłaty części zobowiązania poprzez oddanie do ich zespołu kart zawodniczych innych graczy. W pierwszej kolejności mówi się o Raffaele Palladino, który jest współwłasnością Juventusu i Parmy oraz Sebastianie Giovinco, który obecnie jest wypożyczony z Turynu właśnie do Parmy. Jeśli Starej Damie udałoby się przekonać jednego z tych graczy do przenosin do Udine, wtedy sprowadzenie Sancheza byłoby jedynie kwestią znalezienia funduszy potrzebnych do uzupełnienia żądań finansowych Zebrette oraz przekonania samego Chilijczyka do wybrania oferty Juventusu, kosztem Chelsea czy Interu. *De Laurentiis nie obniży ceny za Quagliarellę :Nie jestem głupi. Nie podaruję Quagliarelli Juventusowi - takimi słowy prezydent Napoli Aurelio De Laurentiis zareagował na sugestie o obniżeniu kwoty odstępnego za zawodnika, w związku z jego kontuzją. Quagliarella trafił do Turynu latem na zasadzie wypożyczenia obowiązującego do końca obecnych rozgrywek. W pierwszej części sezonu był najlepszym strzelcem swojej nowej drużyny, ale już w pierwszym tegorocznym spotkaniu doznał urazu eliminującego go z gry do końca sezonu. W związku z urazem pojawiły się propozycje obniżenia żądań finansowych Napoli, które wcześniej ustalono na ponad 10 milionów euro, w przypadku chęci dokonania transferu definitywnego. Nie podaruję Quagliarelli Juventusowi. Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Beppe Marotta podpisał kontrakt. Kwota odstępnego została już ustalona i nic się w tej kwestii nie zmieni. Nie jestem głupi. Nie mógłbym po prostu oddać Quagliarelli Juventusowi jak jakiś prezent. 120px|right *Marotta: Chcemy sprawiedliwości w sprawie Calciopoli :Mimo, że od momentu przedstawienia przez Juventusu dokumentów, mających świadczyć o kontaktach innych drużyn z sędziami w czasie afery Calciopoili, minęło już wiele miesięcy, w Turynie wciąż wierzą w pozytywne rozstrzygnięcie tej kwestii. Pod hasłem "pozytywne rozstrzygnięcie kwestii" kryje się oczywiście oddanie Starej Damie tytułów odebranych jej za sezon 2004/2005 i 2005/2006. Wcześniej drużynę pozbawiono wspomnianych tytułów, uznając ją winną utrzymywania kontaktów z sędziami piłkarskimi. Zdaniem Turyńczyków proceder ten był jednak dużo bardziej powszechny niż się sądzi, o czym przekonać mają przedstawione w maju dokumenty. Mimo, że Juventus nadal nie otrzymał w tej sprawie odpowiedzi, liczy że zakończy się ona pełnym sukcesem i oddaniem tytułów. Minęło już trochę czasu od chwili, gdy przedłożyliśmy naszą sprawę, ale mamy pełne zaufanie do Federacji oraz Trybunału Arbitrażowego do spraw Sportu, dlatego czekamy cierpliwie na odpowiedź. Rozmawiamy o bardzo delikatnej kwestii, jednak oczekujemy sprawiedliwości. *Marotta: Nowy stadion zadecyduje o przyszłości Juventusu :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Beppe Marotta stwierdził, że oddanie do użytku nowego stadionu będzie decydujące dla przyszłości klubu, który dzięki temu zyska nowe środki, po części także na zakup wartościowych piłkarzy. To będzie nowy dom Juventusu. To kluczowy nabytek, w który wiele zainwestowaliśmy. Owoce tej inwestycji będziemy zbierać w przyszłości, gdy klub zasilą nowe źródła, obecnie niewyobrażalne. Mówię tu o dziesiątkach milionów euro, które w dużej mierze zarząd przeznaczy na zakup nowych zawodników. Nowy obiekt Starej Damy ma być dostępny dla kibiców już w przyszłym sezonie i pomieścić 41 tysięcy fanów futbolu. Jego całkowity koszt to ponad 100 milionów euro, czyli suma, którą klub mógłby wydać na zakup minimum kilku uznanych w świecie piłkarzy o wyrobionej marce. 120px|right *Del Piero coraz bliżej nowego kontraktu :Kapitan Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Del Piero jest coraz bliżej podpisania nowego kontraktu. Dziś 36-letni zawodnik spotka się w tej sprawie z dyrektorem generalnym klubu Giuseppe Marottą. Stara Dama oferuje piłkarzowi roczną umowę, dzięki której miałby zarobić dwa miliony euro plus premie. Del Piero w obecnym sezonie jest ważnym zawodnikiem zespołu. Dotychczas rozegrał 34 spotkania i zdobył siedem bramek. *Del Neri: Ważny powrót napastników :Luigi Del Neri po długiej przerwie ponownie może się cieszyć ze zwycięstwa Juventusu. Klub wraz ze mną wiedzieliśmy, że gdy wrócą napastnicy, sytuacja się zmieni. W ostatnich pojedynkach byliśmy osłabieni brakiem piłkarzy pierwszego składu. Dziś wieczorem, Matri i Toni dobrze się zagrali wykorzystując prawie wszystkie okazje, jakie im się nadarzyły. Jestem dumny z wysiłku drużyny, która ostatnio miała problemy. Wygrać w Cagliari nie jest łatwo, a teraz musimy twardo stąpać po ziemi. Niedzielny mecz z Interem? Nie zaprzątam sobie głowy z kim gramy, musimy myśleć wyłącznie o dobrym meczu. Czasem okazuje się, że trudniej jest grać z Cagliari niż z Interem. 120px|right *Luca Toni: 100 goli w Serie A? Jestem szczęśliwy :Luca Toni nie ukrywa swojej radości po zdobyciu pierwszego gola dla Juventusu Turyn i przede wszystkim setnego w najwyższej klasie rozgrywek we Włoszech. Dla napastnika to trafienie bardzo dużo znaczy. Trochę lat minęło, wielu uważało, że już nie jestem w stanie grać na wysokim poziomie, ale ja nigdy się nie poddaję i gram w świetnym zespole. Tej nocy zdobyłem swojego setnego gola w Serie A i jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwy, nawet jeśli nei rozergrałem najlepszego spotkania. Na początku drugiej połowy cierpieliśmy, ale udowodniliśmy, że jesteśmy jednością. Matri? Jest doskonałym graczem i w przyszłości będzie stanowił o sile Juve. *Serie A (24/38): Cagliari 1-3 Juventus :Juventus rozegrał dobry mecz i pokonał na wyjeździe dobrze dysponowaną ostatnimi czasy ekipę Cagliari. Głównym winowajcą całego zamieszania został Alessandro Matri, który swojemu byłemu pracodawcy wbił dziś dwa gole. :Cagliari - Juventus 1-3 (0-1) :bramki: 52' Acquafresca - 20', 76' Matri, 84' Toni :Cagliari: Agazzi - Pisano, Canini, Astori, Agostini (12' Ariaudo) - Biondini, Conti, Nainggolan (40' Missiroli) - Cossu, Lazzari (72' Nene) - Acquafresca :Juventus: Buffon - Sorensen, Barzagli, Bonucci, Chiellini - Krasic (67' Sissoko), Felipe Melo, Aquilani, Marchisio (72' Toni) - Matri, Martinez (55' Del Piero) :żółte kartki: 18' Conti, 45' Biondini, 54' Ariaudo - 5' Krasic, 45' Bonucci, 58' Aquilani :sędzia: Rocchi 120px|right *Lista powołanych na Cagliari :Po zakończeniu dzisiejszej sesji treningowej, podczas której obecny był prezydent klubu Andrea Agnelli, Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz z Cagliari. Powraca zawieszony Leonardo Bonucci, a także kontuzjowani Luca Toni i Marco Motta. Poniżej pełna lista zawodników: :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Storari :Obrońcy: Sorensen, Motta, Grygera, Chiellini, Bonucci, Barzagli, Grosso :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Melo, Sissoko, Krasic, Martinez, Aquilani, Marchisio :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Toni, Matri *IFFHS: Buffon najlepszy w ostatnich 25 latach :Gianluigi Buffon prowadzi w klasyfikacji najlepszych bramkarzy w latach 1987-2011 przygotowanej przez Międzynarodowe Stowarzyszenie Historyków i Statystyków Futbolu (IFFHS). Włoch wyprzedza aktualnego mistrza świata Ikera Casillasa i Edwina van der Sara, który w tym roku zakończy karierę. Tuż za Holendrem znalazł się inny golkiper, który na stałe zapisał się w historii Manchester United - Peter Schmeichel. Spośród czynnych piłkarzy w pierwszej dziesiątce jest jeszcze tylko Petr Cech. Ranking przygotowano biorąc pod uwagę miejsca zajmowane przez bramkarzy w klasyfikacjach rocznych w ciągu ostatnich 25 lat. Najlepsi bramkarze według IFFHS w latach 1987-2011: #'Gianluigi Buffon (Włochy) - 209 pkt' #Iker Casillas (Hiszpania) - 193 pkt #Edwin van der Sar (Holandia) - 190 pkt #Peter Schmeichel (Dania) - 179 pkt #Oliver Kahn (Niemcy) - 162 pkt #Jose Luis Chilavert (Paragwaj) - 146 pkt #Petr Cech (Czechy) - 138 pkt #Walter Zenga (Włochy) - 132 pkt #Andoni Zubizarreta (Hiszpania) - 132 pkt #Claudio Taffarel (Brazylia) - 130 pkt 120px|right *Przyszłość Del Piero w rękach Juve :Brata i jednocześnie agent napastnika Alessandro Del Piero przyznał, że los byłego reprezentanta Włoch spoczywa w rękach Juventusu Turyn. 36-letni piłkarz chce dalej grać w barwach Bianconeri, z którymi ma umowę ważną do końca obecnego sezonu, ale nie wiadomo, jakie zamiary ma wobec niego klub. Stefano Del Piero potwierdził, że wkrótce dojdzie do spotkania z władzami Starej Damy i wówczas będzie już wiadomo coś więcej na temat przyszłości mistrza świata z 2006 roku. Czekaliśmy na zakończenie okresu transferowego, ponieważ należało dać Juventusowi spokój potrzebny w tej fazie sezonu. Wkrótce odbędą się spotkania i na pierwszym zostaniemy poinformowani, jakie są zamiary Juventusu. Alessandro zdecydował, że chce zostać, ale to od klubu będzie zależało to, co się stanie. Jeśli Juventus nie będzie chciał kontynuować współpracy z Alessandro, to będziemy rozczarowani, ale zaakceptujemy tą decyzję. Juve ponoć chce zaproponować Del Piero kontrakt płatny za rozegrane spotkania, z klauzulą pozwalającą mu zostać potem dyrektorem w klubie. *Cobolli Gigli: Celem czwarte miejsce :Były prezydent Juventusu Turyn Giovanni Cobolli Gigli uważa, że klub ten nie ma szans na mistrzostwo Włoch w tym sezonie. Bianconeri mają już dużą stratę do prowadzącego w tabeli Milanu i zdaniem Cobolli Gigli realnym celem jest czwarte miejsce, dające prawo gry w Lidze Mistrzów. W roli faworytów do Scudetto widzi on dwa kluby z Mediolanu - Inter i Milan. Scudetto? Nie ma sensu się oszukiwać. Juventus nadal może powalczyć o czwarte miejsce, ale w kwestii tytułu, to jest charakter pokazany przez Inter pod wodzą Leonardo, a Milan także ma bardzo dobry zespół i to są faworyci. Potem są Roma i Napoli, które nie jest tam tymczasowo, to dobry zespół, dobrze prowadzony przez Mazzrriego. 120px|right *Buffon o powrocie do reprezentacji i szansach Juve :Bramkarz Juventusu Turyn Gianluigi Buffon jest podekscytowany powrotem do reprezentacji Włoch. 33-letni zawodnik wrócił w styczniu do gry po paru miesiącach przerwy spowodowanej kontuzją i otrzymał powołanie na spotkanie towarzyskie z Niemcami, które odbędzie się 9 lutego. Jest to pierwsze powołanie dla Buffona, odkąd selekcjonerem jest Cesare Prandelli i doświadczony golkiper traktuje to jako swego rodzaju debiut. Buffon wypowiedział się także na temat sytuacji Juventusu w Serie A. Jego zdaniem realnym celem jest czwarte miejsce w lidze. 9 lutego "zadebiutuję" w reprezentacji Włoch w meczu w towarzyskim meczu z Niemcami. To wywoła silne emocje. Obecnie sytuacja w Juventusie jest trudna i popełniliśmy kilka błędów. Szybko odpadliśmy z pucharu, ale nie ma sensu się nad tym rozczulać. Celem minimum jest czwarte miejsce w lidze i kwalifikacja do Ligi Mistrzów. To jest w naszym zasięgu - napisał Buffon na swojej oficjalnej stronie. *Beck będzie obserwowany przez Juve :Wysłannicy Juventusu Turyn wylecieli do Niemiec by zobaczyć w akcji prawego obrońcę TSG Hoffenheim, Andreasa Becka. Włosi już szukają zawodników mogących wzmocnić zespół przed rozpoczęciem nowego sezonu. Dziennik Tuttosport twierdzi, że prawy obrońca "Wieśniaków" będzie kosztował około osiem milionów euro. Skauci włoskiego klubu będa obserwowali Becka w sobotę, kiedy Hoffenheim zmierzy się z Kaiserslautern. 23-letni zawodnik wciąż nie doszedł do porozumienia w sprawie nowej umowy z TSG, co zamierza wykorzystać Juventus. 120px|right *Marotta: Czuję gorycz :Mój aktualny nastrój? Gorycz. Nie jestem tutaj, aby szukać usprawiedliwienia dla naszej porażki tutaj. Gra Palermo w pierwszych 20 minutach była jasna. Mówił po przegranym 1:2 spotkaniu z Palermo dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn Giuseppe Marotta. Nie chcemy, aby Calciopoli wpływało na sędziów. Przed sezonem wzięliśmy udział w spotkaniu, w którym informowano o zamiarze zmiany systemu, tak aby drużynom poszczególni sędziowie nie sędziowali więcej niż dwóch meczów w sezonie. Morganti prowadził już trzeci mecz Juventusu i w dwóch ostatnich nie był dla nas szczęśliwy. *Del Neri krytykuje sędziego :Trener Juventusu Turyn Luigi del Neri nie krył rozczarowania po kolejnej porażce swojego zespołu. W środowym meczu Stara Dama przegrała 1:2 na wyjeździe z Palermo. Szkoleniowiec Juventusu nie szczędził słów krytyki pod adresem prowadzącego ten mecz arbitra. Trudno skomentować taką porażkę jak ta w Palermo, nie wspominając o postawie arbitra. Kilka decyzji Morgantiego miało wpływ na końcowy wynik, między innymi ewidentna ręka Bovo. W tym meczu było kilka niewiarygodnych sytuacji. Było kilka oczywistych decyzji, które były niekorzystne dla nas, szczególnie w polu karny. Morganti nie uznał już całkiem prawidłowego gola w Neapolu. Musimy skupić się na naszej grze, ale zasługujemy na szacunek. Za naszą grę w tym meczu zasłużyliśmy na więcej. 120px|right *Serie A (23/38): Palermo 2-1 Juventus :Po raz kolejny zespół Juventusu FC nie będzie miło wspominał wyjazdu na Sycylię. Znowu bowiem Bianconeri nie potrafili pokonać tam zespołu Palermo. Całe spotkanie rozstrzygnęło się w pierwszej połowie, dla Rosanero trafiali Miccoli i Migliaccio, honor Juve uratował natomiast Marchisio. :Palermo - Juventus 2-1 (2-1) :bramki: 7' Miccoli, 20' Migliaccio - 36' Marchisio :Palermo: Sirigu - Cassani, Andelkovic, Bovo, Balzaretti (11' Darmian) - Migliaccio, Bacinovic, Nocerino - Ilicic (59' Kasami), Pastore - Miccoli (87' Paolucci) :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Barzagli, Chiellini, Grosso (79' Salihamidzic) - Krasic, Aquilani (66' Sissoko), Felipe Melo, Marchisio - Del Piero, Matri (66' Martinez) :żółte kartki: 90' Kasami - 34' Marchisio, 39' Melo :sędzia: Morganti *Kadra Juventusu na Palermo :Po zakończeniu wczorajszej sesji treningowej trener Juventusu, Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę zawodników powołanych na jutrzejszy mecz z Palermo. Szkoleniowiec Bianconerich zadecydował o powołaniu 20 piłkarzy, w tym dwójkę nowych nabytków Starej Damy, czyli Andrea Barzagliego oraz Alessandro Matriego. Obydwaj Włosi zadebiutują jutro w barwach Starej Damy. :Bramkarze: Buffon, Manninger, Storari :Obrońcy: Grosso, Sorensen, Chiellini, Barzagli, Grygera, Camilleri :Pomocnicy: Aquilani, Sissoko, Melo, Marchisio, Salihamidzic, Martinez, Krasic :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Matri, Giannetti, Libertazzi 120px|right *Amauri: Teraz zobaczymy czy wszystko to moja wina :Amauri, który tuż przed końcem okienka transferowego opuścił szeregi Juventusu i udał się na wypożyczenie do Parmy wypowiedział się po raz pierwszy od dołączenia do nowego klubu. Brazylijczyk stwierdził, że teraz okaże się, czy "wszystko było jego winą". Fani protestowali przeciwko moim występom we Włoszech od zawsze, od kiedy się pojawiłem na Półwyspie Apenińskim, dlatego też jestem przyzwyczajony - mówił Amauri - Teraz okaże się czy wszystko czym mnie obarczano przez ostatnie pół roku to rzeczywiście moja wina. Jednak chciałbym się skupić obecnie na nowym zespole, a o Juve nie mówić do czerwca. Miałem poważną rozmowę z Gigi Del Nerim i wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Później przyszedł telefon z Parmy i wszystko się rozwiązało. Cieszy mnie ten telefon i przeprowadzka. Może druga część sezonu będzie lepsza, jestem bardzo krytyczny wobec swoich występów. Część winy za słabą postawę na pewno ponoszę ja, ale nie wolno zapominać, że ostatnimi czasy trapiły mnie kontuzje. Poza tym zdobyłem przecież trzy gole w czterech występach w LE. Brazylijczyk będzie mógł zagrać w zespole Parmy już w najbliższym środowym spotkaniu z Lecce. Chcę wrócić do bycia zawodnikiem jakim byłem i chcę strzelać bramki w koszulce Parmy. W Palermo byłem typowym środkowym napastnikiem, więc wiem jak grać na tej pozycji, jestem zwarty i gotowy aby od razu zacząć grać. Czuję się dobrze. *Di Vaio: Nie chciałem zmieniać klubu :Marco Di Vaio zdradził dziennikarzom, że mógł w styczniu zmienić swojego pracodawcę. Zawodnik Bologni znajdował się na celowniku Juventusu i Interu Mediolan. Włoski napastnik poinformował jednak swojego agenta, że nie ma zamiaru przystępować do jakichkolwiek negocjacji. Juve i Inter bacznie mi się przyglądali, ale nie miałem najmniejszego zamiaru odchodzić z Bologni. Władze Juventusu sprowadziły ostatecznie Alessandro Matriego, zaś Inter doszedł do porozumienia z zawodnikiem Sampdorii Genua, Giampaolo Pazzinim. 120px|right *Matri wypożyczony do Juventusu :Juventus Turyn sfinalizował wypożyczenie zawodnika Cagliari Calcio Alessandro Matriego. Piłkarz spędzi w zespole Starej Damy najbliższe pół roku. Za wypożyczenie Juventus wyłożył 2,5 miliona euro. Jeżeli zdecyduje się na definitywny transfer, będzie musiał dodatkowo zapłacić 15,5 miliona euro. W ramach rozliczenia do Cagliari przeszedł Lorenzo Ariaudo. *Amauri do końca sezonu w Parmie :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Amauri do końca sezonu będzie występował na zasadzie wypożyczenia w Parmie. Zawodnik od dłuższego czasu był łączony z opuszczeniem Starej Damy. Ostatnio władze klubu informowały jednak, że piłkarz chce zostać w Turynie. Teraz jednak Amauri zdecydował się na zmianę zespołu. Amauri w obecnym sezonie nie spełniał pokładanych w nim nadziei. Rozegrał zaledwie 16 spotkań we wszystkich rozgrywkach i zdobył w nich tylko trzy gole. Dla Amauriego jest to powrót do Parmy, której zawodnikiem był już w latach 2000-2003. 120px|right *Capello niezainteresowany prowadzeniem Juventusu :Wszystko wskazuje na to, że przynajmniej przez kolejne półtora roku Fabio Capello nie przyjmie ewentualnych propozycji prowadzenia Juventusu. Selekcjoner reprezentacji Anglii na obecnym stanowisku chce pozostać minimum do Euro 2012. Czy otrzymałem ostatnio telefon z Turynu? Nie, jestem całkowicie zajęty wykonywaniem swoich obowiązków i tylko na nich się skupiam. A czy w przypadku, gdy prezydent Agnelli zechce podpisać ze mną umowę w czerwcu będę zainteresowany? Przede wszystkim chcę zostać w Anglii do czasu rozegrania Mistrzostw Europy w 2012 roku. Obiecałem w Związku, że dotrzymam umowy. Styczeń *Parma zainteresowana Amaurim :Mimo że Amauri w obecnym sezonie ligowym nie trafił jeszcze do siatki rywali, na brak propozycji współpracy narzekać nie może. Ostatnim zespołem gotowym podpisać z nim umowę jest Parma. Juventus wciąż negocjuje z Cagliari warunki pozyskanie Alessandro Matriego, jednak spekuluje się, że przyjście snajpera uzależnione jest od pozbycia się właśnie Amauriego, a ten dotychczas odrzucał wszelkie propozycje zmiany barw klubowych, o czym niedawno mówił sam dyrektor sportowy Starej Damy Beppe Marotta. Tuż przed zamknięciem okienka transferowego swoją ofertę postanowiła przedstawić jeszcze Parma, która jest ostatnią nadzieją Juventusu na wytransferowanie Amauriego, choć wciąż nie wiadomo jeszcze czy trener Pasquale Marino i spółka myślą jedynie o wypożyczeniu zawodnika czy też o jego transferze definitywnym, choć biorąc pod uwagę formę reprezentanta Włoch drugie rozwiązanie wydaje się nieco bardziej karkołomne i ryzykanckie. Wcześniej snajper odrzucił oferty przenosin do Anglii, gdzie interesowały się nim West Bromwich Albion i West Ham United. Swoją propozycję przedstawiło też Palermo, poprzednia drużyna urodzonego w Brazylii napastnika. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Legrottaglie w AC Milanie :Wcześniejsze doniesienia mówiące o rychłym podpisaniu dwuletniego kontraktu z Milanem przez Nicolę Legrottaglie tylko częściowo okazały się być prawdą. Defensor związał się wprawdzie z nowym klubem, ale tylko na pół roku. O podpisaniu kontraktu z nowym klubem poinformował agent piłkarza Alessandro Moggi. Wyjawił on, że 34-latek będzie piłkarzem obecnego lidera tabeli Serie A jedynie do końca obecnego sezonu. Zdaniem mediów Legrottaglie zajmie miejsce na środku defensywy Thiago Silvy, który z konieczności został przesunięty nieco do przodu, a że spisywał się tam doskonale, toteż Massimiliano Allegri najprawdopodobniej także w kolejnych meczach będzie wystawiał Brazylijczyka w linii pomocy. *Guidolin o pokonaniu Juventusu i zmianie Di Natale :Trener Udinese Calcio Francesco Guidolin nie krył zadowolenia po pokonaniu 2:1 na wyjeździe Juventusu Turyn. Szkoleniowiec wyjaśnił także powodu zmiany Antonio Di Natale, który schodząc z boiska był bardzo niezadowolony. Udinese jest w dobrej formie i gra dobrą piłkę. Zagraliśmy lepiej w drugiej połowie i zasłużyliśmy na zwycięstwo. Jesteśmy zadowoleni z naszej pozycji w tabeli, ponieważ jesteśmy niemal bezpieczni, a to było najważniejszym celem klubu. Guidolin zapytany o sytuację ze zmianą Di Natale odpowiedział: Mamy w najbliższych dniach dwa spotkania u siebie, dlatego zdjąłem go, aby odpocząć. Nie ma tu żadnej kontrowersji, a Di Natale jest naszym najważniejszym zawodnikiem. 120px|right *Del Neri: Nie mogliśmy nic zrobić :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Luigi del Neri nie ukrywał, że duży wpływ na wynik spotkania z Udinese Calcio miały liczne kontuzje w zespole i ograniczone pole manewru. Stara Dama przegrała u siebie 1:2. Przy większej ostrożności mogliśmy uniknąć straty tych bramek, ale zawodnikami, których mieliśmy do dyspozycji, nie moglibyśmy zmienić meczu. Nie mogliśmy uniknąć sposobu, w jaki ten mecz się ułożył. Będzie o tym meczu rozmawiać i zobaczymy, co możemy poprawić. Juventus wystąpił w tym spotkaniu zdziesiątkowany przez kontuzje. Alessandro Del Piero był jedynym napastnikiem do dyspozycji Del Neriego. *Serie A (22/38): Juventus 1-2 Udinese :Po wielkich emocjach w końcówce Udinese, na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie, pokonało Juventus 2:1. Ozdobą spotkania był gol z przewrotki Marchisio, ale bramki Zapaty i Sancheza przeważył szalę zwycięstwa na korzyść gości. W ostatnich minutach z boiska wyleciało po jednym zawodniku każdej z drużyn- wyżej wymieniony Sanchez i Bonucci. :Juventus - Udinese 1-2 (0-0) :bramki: 60' Marchisio - 67' Zapata, 85' Sanchez :Juventus: Buffon - Grygera, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic, Aquilani (84' Sisosko), Felipe Melo, Marchisio (89' Libertazzi) - Del Piero, Martinez :Udinese: Handanovic - Zapata, Benatia, Domizzi - Isla, Pinzi, Inler (66' Denis), Asamoah, Armero (90' Coda) - Sanchez, Di Natale (68' Abdi) :żółte kartki: 31' Martinez, 75' Grosso - 27' Sanchez, 80' Abdi, 88' Sanchez :czerwone kartki: 87' Bonucci - 88' Sanchez :sędzia: Giannoccaro 120px|right *Sensi: Juventus będzie potrzebował lat na zdobycie trofeum :Prezydent Romy Rosella Sensi uważa, że Juventus Turyn będzie potrzebował wielu lat, zanim zdobędzie jakieś trofeum. Giallorossi w czwartek wyeliminowali Bianconeri z Pucharu Włoch i w praktyce przekreślili ich szanse na wygranie jakichkolwiek rozgrywek w tym sezonie. Juventus odpadł wcześniej z Ligi Europejskiej, a w Serie zajmuje szóste miejsce, tracąc do prowadzącego Milanu już dziewięć punktów. Sensi podkreśliła, że szanuje Starą Damę, lecz nie wróży jej dobrze na najbliższe lata. Wygraliśmy ze wspaniałym zespołem. Bardzo szanuję Andreę Agnelliego, ale by wygrywać potrzebują lat. Muszą pracować nad ludźmi, nie tylko nad zawodowcami. *Mazzone skreśla Juve i Napoli :73-letni Carlo Mazzone wskazał tylko trzech faworytów, którzy mogą sięgnąć w tym sezonie po mistrzostwo Italii. Z wyścigu o Scudetto skreśla natomiast Juventus i drugie w tabeli Napoli. Jest to niewątpliwie ciekawy sezon, ale nie niezwykły. Nie ma jednego dominującego zespołu nawet, jeżeli Milan ma przewagę nad resztą. Inter źle zaczął sezon, ale ma szansę dogonić najlepszych To samo tyczy się Romy. Lazio pozostawia ostatnio wiele do życzenia. Milan, Inter i Roma to moi faworyci do mistrzostwa. Napoli brakuje doświadczenia. Nie miałem ochoty, by po Scudetto sięgnęło Juve ale sądziłem, że będą bardziej konkurencyjni. 120px|right *Del Piero: Zostaje nam liga :Alessandro Del Piero apeluje do swoich kolegów z zespołu, by ci jak najszybciej zapomnieli o wczorajszej pucharowej porażce z Romą i skupili się na rozgrywkach ligowych. Juventus zajmuje obecnie dopiero 6. pozycję i jeśli nie wydostanie się z kryzysu, nie zagra nawet w Lidze Europy. Chyba nie zaskoczę nikogo mówiąc, że wszyscy w klubie jesteśmy rozczarowani. Graliśmy u siebie i szkoda, że nie wykorzystaliśmy takiej szansy. Sprawa jest jasna. Pozostaje nam skupić się na rozgrywkach ligowych. Gramy niebawem z Udinese. Mam nadzieję, że urazy Amauriego, Pepe i Motty nie są poważne i wrócą do nas w najbliższy weekend. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na podobne porażki w Serie A. Inaczej nie awansujemy nawet do pucharów. *Del Neri: Graliśmy słabo :Wczorajszą porażkę z AS Romą skomentował trener Bianconerich, Luigi Del Neri: Zagraliśmy słabiej niż Romą i byliśmy poniżej naszego poziomu. Nie strzeliliśmy gola ale ciężko to zrobić nie stwarzając sobie okazji bramkowych. Niestety, zabrakło nam dzisiaj szczęścia, a ja zostałem zmuszony do zrobienia 3 zmian i nie mogłem wprowadzić Aquilaniego na ostatnie 20 minut. Faul Mexesa na Del Piero? Myślę, że rzut karny powinien być przyznany. Wynik 1:1 stworzyłby inny mecz, a wyrównanie dałoby nam więcej zapału. Przykro mi z powodu fanów, którzy dopingowali nas do ostatniej minuty. To jest delikatny moment i musimy dać z siebie wszystko. Musimy odzyskać kontuzjowanych graczy i skoncentrować się na lidze, zaczynając od niedzielnej potyczki z Udinese. 120px|right *Puchar Włoch: Juventus 0-2 Roma :Bramki Mirko Vucinica i Rodrigo Taddeiego w drugiej połowie spotkania w ramach Pucharu Włoch dały zwycięstwo zespołowi prowadzonemu przez Claudio Ranieriego i awans do 1/2 finału tychże rozgrywek, gdzie będziemy mieli powtórkę z ubiegłorocznego finału, gdyż Giallorossi spotkają się tam z Interem Mediolan. :Juventus - Roma 0-2 (0-0) :bramki: 65' Vucinic, 90+1' Taddei :Juventus: Storari - Motta (72' Grosso), Bonucci, Chiellini, Grygera - Martinez, Melo, Sissoko, Pepe (61' Iaquinta) - Del Piero, Amauri (46' Krasic) :Roma: Sergio - Cassetti, Mexes, Burdisso, Riise - Simplicio, De Rossi, Brighi (40' Taddei), Perotta - Vucinic, Menez (46' Borriello) :żółte kartki: 30' Motta - 23' Mexes *Oficjalnie: Barzagli podpisał kontrakt z Juventusem :Andrea Barzagli przeniósł się na dwa lata do Juventusu Turyn z Wolfsburga, poinformował w czwartek włoski klub. 29-latek w środę pozytywnie przeszedł testy medyczne po czym złożył podpis pod umową do czerwca 2013 roku. :Oficjalny komunikat klubowy brzmi jest następujący: :Andrea Barzaglii jest oficjalnie zawodnikiem Juventusu. Obrońca z Wolfsburga podpisał kontrakt do 30 czerwca 2013 roku. Niemiecki klub otrzyma 300 tysięcy euro plus ewentualne zmienne, mogące osiągnąć łącznie maksymalnie 600 tysięcy euro. Barzagli wziął udział w porannej sesji treningowej, ale nie zagra z Romą w pucharze. Będzie za to do dyspozycji trenera w następnym spotkaniu ligowym. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Immobile w Grosseto :Ciro Immobile nie jest już piłkarzem Sieny. Młody Włoch nie mógł sobie wywalczyć miejsca w składzie lidera Serie B i wrócił do macierzystego klubu. Nie oznacza to jednak, że pozostanie w Juventusie. Zaraz po powrocie do Turynu został wypożyczony do Grosseto, o czym poinformowała już oficjalna strona klubu z Serie B. *Kadra Juve na Romę :Luigi Del Neri ogłosił listę piłkarzy, którzy w spotkaniu z Romą. Do składu wraca Vincenzo Iaquinta, który jednak nie będzie w stanie rozegrać pełnych 90 minut. W kadrze znalazło się miejsce dla dwóch piłkarzy Primavery: Libertazziego i Constantino. Nie zagra za to Gianluigi Buffon, który nie otrzymał powołania i będzie odpoczywał przed niedzielnym meczem z Udinese. :Poniżej pełna 20-osobowa lista powołanych: :2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 4 Felipe Melo, 5 Sissoko, 6 Grosso, 8 Marchisio, 9 Iaquinta, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 19 Bonucci, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 38 Libertazzi, 43 Sorensen 120px|right *Milan i Juventus obserwują Nagatomo :Dyrektor sportowy zajmującej trzecie od końca miejsce w ligowej tabeli Ceseny, Lorenzo Minotti, przyznał, że wielkie włoskie firmy bacznie przyglądają się ich lewemu defensorowi, Yuto Nagatomo. Rzeczywiście, obserwują go tak Milan jak i Juventus. Nie padły jeszcze żadne oficjalne propozycję, ale mogę potwierdzić iż wysłannicy tych klubów często pojawiają się na naszych meczach aby obejrzeć grę Nagatomo. Naszą intencją jest jego wykupienie z FC Tokio po zakończeniu sezonu. Potem zobaczymy co przyniesie najbliższe lato. *Marotta: Chcemy wrócić do Ligi Mistrzów :Juventus zajmuje dopiero szóstą lokatę w tabeli. Nie martwi to jednak dyrektora sportowego Beppe Marotty. Jego zdaniem Stara Dama myśli tylko i wyłącznie o powrocie do Champions League. Mamy sporą stratę, ale w piłce wszystko jest możliwe. Od początku sezonu naszym celem jest i tak pierwsza trójka i bezpośredni awans do Ligi Mistrzów. Chcielibyśmy zdobyć Scudetto, ale zdajemy sobie sprawę, że wszystko zależy od formy naszych rywali. Jeśli nie zdobędziemy tytułu w tym roku, nic wielkiego się jednak nie stanie. 120px|right *Traore nie zagra przez trzy tygodnie :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Armand Traore będzie musiał pauzować przez trzy najbliższe tygodnie. Powodem jest kontuzja uda, której doznał podczas ostatniego spotkania z Sampdorią Genua. Podczas wtorkowego treningu kontuzji kostki doznał bramkarz Marco Storari. W jego przypadku, na razie nie wiadomo jak poważny jest to uraz. *Barzagli zaklepany przez Juventus :Jak zdradza agent Andrei Barzagliego już wkrótce oficjalnie byłego reprezentanta Włoch będzie można nazywać piłkarzem Juventusu FC. Umowa z 29-latkiem ma zostać wkrótce podpisana. Potwierdzam, że Barzagli dołączy na 100 procent do Juventusu, a umowa zostanie podpisana jeszcze w tym tygodniu. W ciągu kilku najbliższych godzin Andrea przybędzie do Włoch, by sfinalizować umowę. To były długie negocjacje, ale szczęśliwie zakończyły się sukcesem, mimo że nie doszło jeszcze do złożenia podpisu pod kontraktem. Jestem szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ponieważ mój klient już dawno nosił się z zamiarem powrotu do Włoch. 120px|right *Pepe: Powinniśmy wygrać :Piłkarz Juventusu Turyn Simone Pepe żałował, że jego drużynie nie udało się zdobyć trzech punktów w niedzielnym meczu z Sampdorią Genua. Zacięte spotkanie zakończyło się bezbramkowym remisem. Zagraliśmy dobre spotkanie przeciwko Sampdorii. Po tym co zaprezentowaliśmy przez 90 minut, uważam, ze zasłużyliśmy na więcej niż jeden punkt. Uważam, ze cała drużyna zagrała dobrze i bardzo żałujemy, że nie wracamy do domu z kompletem trzech punktów. *Del Neri: Akceptujemy ten remis :Piłkarze Juventusu zdołali tylko bezbramkowo zremisować z Sampdorią. Szkoleniowiec Starej Damy, Luigi Del Neri zaakceptował ten wynik, podkreślając jednocześnie, że gospodarze mieli sporo szczęścia. Nie pozwalaliśmy piłkarzom Sampdorii na rozwinięcie skrzydeł. Akceptujemy ten wynik, gdyż pokazuje to, że kryzys spowodowany dwoma porażkami z rzędu zostawiliśmy za sobą. Mieliśmy swoje okazje już w pierwszej połowie, kiedy szansę miał Bonucci. Szkoda też sytuacji Del Piero z końcówki. Dziś Alessandro nie mógł zagrać więcej niż trzydzieści minut. Wiedziałem, że w końcowej fazie meczu może zrobić różnicę. Jestem ponadto zadowolony z występu Amauriego. Krasić? Jest eksploatowany bez przerwy od ubiegłorocznego mundialu i powoli uwidacznia się jego zmęczenie. 120px|right *Serie A (21/38): Sampdoria 0-0 Juventus :Sampdoria Genua zaledwie zremisowała z Juventusem FC w ramach 21 kolejki włoskiej ekstraklasy. Mało tego w spotkaniu nie ujrzeliśmy ani jednej bramki, a sytuacji ku temu było niezbyt dużo. Dwie akcje w samej końcówce, które powinny dać wygraną Juve zepsuł Alex Del Piero. :Sampdoria - Juventus 0-0 :Sampdoria: Curci - Zauri, Lucchini (11' Accardi), Volta, Ziegler - Mannini, Palombo, Poli, Guberti - Macheda, Pazzini (60' Pozzi, 70' Tissone) :Juventus: Buffon - Motta, Bonucci, Chiellini, Traore (2' Grosso) - Krasic (56' Del Piero), Aquilani (84'Martinez), Sissoko, Marchisio - Amauri, Pepe :żółte kartki: 63' Guberti, 87' Mannini - 23' Motta, 34' Pepe, 51' Chiellini, 74' Sissoko, 86' Marchisio *Del Neri spodziewa się ciepłego przyjęcia przez fanów Sampdorii :Luigi Del Neri oczekuje, że zostanie przyjęty ciepło przez kibiców Sampdorii, gdy oba zespoły zmierzą się ze sobą w Genui w niedzielę. Del Neri w poprzednim sezonie zajął z zespołem Sampdorii 4 miejsce, ale w lecie poprzedniego roku zmienił klub na Juventus. Jakiej reakcji oczekuję od fanów? Uznania, tego czego sam czuję do kibiców. Nie uważam, że Sampa nie tęskni za mną albo za Antonio Cassano i każdy sezon jest inną historią. Poprzedni sezon był dobry, zakończyliśmy go awansem do Champions League, również dzięki wspaniałej atmosferze wokół klubu. Del Neri podjął również temat Scudetto i zauważył: Łatwo jest mówić o tytule. Uważam, że Juventus zawsze musi walczyć o najwyższe cele, będzie łatwiej gdy kontuzjowani gracze wrócą do gry. 120px|right *Amauri, Marchisio i Grosso wracają do gry :Juventus Turyn do pojedynku z Sampdorią Genua przystąpi wzmocniony powracającymi do gry: Amaurim Claudio Marchisio oraz Fabio Grosso. Do samego starcia nie będzie wiadomo, czy wystąpi Alessandro Del Piero. Luigi Del Neri nie będzie mógł skorzystać z usług: Leandro Rinaudo, Paolo De Ceglie, Vincenzo Iaquinty, Fabio Quagliarelli, Luki Toniego oraz Fabio Grosso. Bianconeri po dwóch kolejnych ligowych porażkach wydają się ostatnio spisywać nieco lepiej i po zwycięstwie w Pucharze Włoch nad Catanią Calcio, ograli także w Serie A AS Bari. :1 Buffon, 2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 5 Sissoko, 6 Grosso, 7 Salihamidzic, 8 Marchisio, 10 Del Piero, 11 Amauri, 14 Aquilani, 17 Traore, 19 Bonucci, 21 Grygera, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 31 Costantino, 33 Legrottaglie, 38 Libertazzi, 43 Sorensen *Menedżer potwierdza: Barzagli zagra w Juventusie :Andrea Barzagli niebawem zasili szeregi Juventusu Turyn. Menedżer Włocha poinformował, że na dniach transakcja powinna zostać sfinalizowana. Na początku przyszłego tygodnia zawodnik pojawi się w Turynie. Do ustalenia pozostały pewne szczegóły, ale w najbliższych dniach do transferu dojdzie. Barzagli obecnie broni barw Vfl Wolfsburg. Jego umowa z tym klubem wygasa wraz z końcem czerwca, ale piłkarz może zmienić otoczenie już teraz. 120px|right *Buffon chce zostać w Juve :Bramkarz Gianluigi Buffon zapewnił, że nie ma w planach odejścia z obecnego klubu. 32-letni reprezentant Włoch jest ostatnio łączony z wieloma zespołami, a zainteresowanie jego osobą potwierdził menedżer Manchester City Roberto Mancini. Wygląda jednak na to, że będzie musiał obejść smakiem. Buffon podkreślił, że jest lojalny wobec Bianconeri, których kibice go uwielbiają i zapewnił także, że jego stosunki z trenerem Luigi Del Nerim są dobre. Demonstracja bezwarunkowej miłości ze kibiców kibiców wobec mnie jest czymś, czego nie mogę ignorować. Mam nadzieję i chciałbym kontynuować karierę w Juve. Nasze stosunki z Del Nerim? Rozmawiam z nim i nawet żartujemy. Buffon wrócił niedawno do gry po problemach z kręgosłupem i zagrał w ligowym meczu z Bari. Jego kontrakt obowiązuje do czerwca 2013 roku. *Barzagli będzie rozmawiać z Wolfsburgiem :Andrea Barzagli spotka się dziś w włodarzami Wolfsburga i będzie starał się ich przekonać, by zgodzili się na jego transfer do Juventusu Turyn. 29-letni Włoch ustalił już warunki swojego indywidualnego kontaktu ze Starą Damą, jednak zgody na transfer nie wyraził jak dotąd klub z niemieckiej Bundesligi. Barzagli, którego umowa z VfL wygasa już za sześć miesięcy, mógłby odejść latem za darmo. 120px|right *Forlan za drogi dla Juve :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu Turyn Beppe Marotta poinformował w czwartek, że spotkał się a agentem Diego Forlana. Jego zdaniem urugwajski napastnik jest jednak za drogi, by sprowadzić go na Stadio Olimpico. Włodarze Starej Damy robią wszystko, by pozyskać zimą nowego napastnika. Wygląda na to, że z powodu zbyt wygórowanej ceny za Forlana skupią się jednak na pertraktacjach z Sevillą. Napastnik klubu z Andaluzji, Luis Fabiano, wyceniany jest na 10 mln euro. *Kibice Romy nie pojadą do Turynu :W związku z incydentami poprzedzającymi spotkanie 1/8 finału Pucharu Włoch pomiędzy Romą a Lazio Komisja Dyscyplinarna podjęła decyzję o zakazie wstępu części kibiców ze stolicy kraju na pojedynek ćwierćfinałowy przeciwko Juventusowi. Do zajść doszło przed spotkaniem, a w ich efekcie jeden z kibiców Lazio został pchnięty nożem. Uszkodzony został także autokar drużyny gości, w którym została wybita szyba. Samo spotkanie wygrała Roma, która w ćwierćfinale zagra z Juventusem w Turynie. Na pojedynek ten wstęp będą mieli jednak tylko niektórzy kibice rzymskiego klubu, którzy posiadają specjalne karty kibica. 120px|right *Oficjalnie:Juventus pozyskał utalentowanego bramkarza :Juventus pozyskał na zasadzie transferu definitywnego 16-letniego bramkarza z rumuńskiego Chimia Ramnicu Valcea, Laurentiu Branescu. O utalentowanego golkipera starali się również włodarze Manchesteru United i Aston Villi. Według raportów gazety "Evenimentul Zilei", Włosi zapłacili za nastolatka 400 tysięcy euro. O 16-latka walczyli także włodarze Manchesteru United i Aston Villi, ale to oferta Juventusu okazała się najkorzystniejsza. Swój debiut w pierwszym zespole drugoligowego Chimia Ramnicu Valcea zaliczył w wieku piętnastu lat. *Juve wciąż nie złożyło oficjalnej oferty kupna Luisa Fabiano :Jose Fuentes, znany lecz niekoniecznie lubiany agent Luisa Fabiano po raz kolejny zabrał głos w sprawie ewentualnych przenosin brazylijskiego snajpera do Juventusu. Jego zdaniem Turyńczycy wciąż nie przedstawili jeszcze żadnej oficjalnej oferty. Juventus nie zgłosił jeszcze oficjalnie zainteresowania pozyskaniem Luisa Fabiano czy to mi czy też Sevilli. Dotychczas jedynie propozycja Corinthians zawierała jakieś konrekty. Czekamy jednak dalej, nie mamy z tym większego problemu. Jeśli nadejdzie interesująca oferta, wtedy przemyślimy ją i zobaczymy czy Luisowi będzie bardziej opłacało się odejście z Sevilli. Informacje mówiące o możliwości pozyskania Luisa Fabiano przez Starą Damę pojawiają się w mediach od kilkunastu dni. Wcześniej z klubem tym łączonych było jednak przynajmniej kilku innych napastników, jednak wciąż nie udało się zakontraktować żadnego z nich, poza Luką Tonim, który krótko po zasileniu drużyny doznał kontuzji powiększając liczbę snajperów Juventusu leczących urazy. Wcześniej problemy zdrowotne wykluczyły z gry Vincenzo Iaquintę, Fabio Quagliarellę oraz Amauriego. 120px|right *Juve po Huntelaara? :Zdaniem włoskiego portalu poświęconego Juventusowi Turyn, włodarze tego klubu poważnie zastanawiają się nad sprowadzeniem Klaasa Jana Huntelaara. O tym fakcie nie wie jednak zupełnie nic agent Holendra, Arnoldus Oosterveer. Klaas i ja czytaliśmy mnóstwo plotek na temat klubów, które się nim interesują. Jednak do tej pory nie było żadnego kontaktu ze strony Juventusu Turyn, który rzekomo chce go pozyskać. Nie wydaje mi się, by kontaktowano się także z Schalke. Klaas przyszedł do Schalke sześć miesięcy temu, jest mu tutaj dobrze. Mówi się, że klub chce go sprzedać, bo ma problemy finansowe, ale jakie zespoły w tej chwili nie mają, nie patrząc na Chelsea i Manchester City? - zapytał retorycznie przedstawiciel Holendera. *Juventus negocjuje transfer Luisa Fabiano :Oświadczenie agenta Luisa Fabiano sprawiło, że Juventus postanowił spróbować swojej szansy i przedstawił Sevilli swoją ofertę pozyskania napastnika. Obie strony dzieli jednak wciąż sporo, bowiem Włosi liczą na półroczne wypożyczenie, podczas gdy Hiszpanie dopuszczają jedynie transfer definitywny. Oświadczenie agenta brazylijskiego piłkarza najwidoczniej trafiło na podatny grunt, bowiem jak sam informował nie było wcześniej żadnego kontaktu ze strony Juventusu, mimo że sam zawodnik chętnie przyjąłby ofertę Starej Damy. Zdaniem La Gazzetta dello Sport obecnie sytuacja wygląda już nieco inaczej. Warunki kontraktu indywidualnego z zawodnikiem są już ustalone i Luis Fabiano w Turynie zarabiałby 2,5 miliona euro rocznie, zamiast 3,4 miliona, które teraz inkasuje w Sewilli. Problemem są jednak rozmowy pomiędzy oboma klubami, które też już rozpoczęto. Juventus oferuje zaledwie dwa miliony euro za półroczne wypożyczenie snajpera, podczas gdy Sevilla dopuszcza do myśli jedynie transfer definitywny i to za kwotę nie mniejszą niż 10 milionów euro. 120px|right *Moggi: Cassano powinien trafić do Juventusu :Były dyrektor Juventusu Luciano Moggi stwierdził, że obecnym działaczom Starej Damy brak odwagi w podejmowaniu niektórych niewygodnych decyzji, jak na przykład pozyskaniu niepokornego Antonio Cassano. Zamiast tego wolą oni bezpieczne transakcje jak sprowadzenie Floro Floresa, który był podobno o krok od transferu na Stadio Olimpico, mimo że w Udinese pełnił jedynie rolę rezerwowego. Ja z pewnością bym spróbował pozyskać Cassano, ale są ludzie, którzy w życiu wolą nie ryzykować i nie mierzyć się z pewnymi sytuacjami. Ja jestem tym, który jest ich przeciwieństwem, dlatego zaryzykowałbym pozyskanie Cassano. Trzeba patrzeć na bieżące potrzeby. Juventus nie ma napastników i musi jakiegoś pozyskać. Floro Flores? Bądźmy poważni...on był rezerwowym w Udinese. *Krasić gotowy spędzić całą karierę w Juve :Milos Krasić w swoim debiutanckim sezonie stał się gwiazdą Juventusu Turyn. Serb po pół roku spędzonym w Serie A jest szczęśliwy i już planuje dalszą karierę w zespole "Starej Damy". Marzeniem każdego piłkarza jest gra dla Juventusu. Nie byłem zainteresowany jakie zaoferują mi pieniądze. Chciałem po prostu Juve. Mam przez cztery i pół roku ważny kontrakt z Juventusem. Chcę tutaj wygrać wszystko. Czy zakończę karierę w Juventusie? Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, chciałbym, ale nie wiem, co wydarzy się jutro. 120px|right *Aquilani: Są zespoły lepsze niż Juve :Wypożyczony z Liverpoolu Alberto Aquilani stwierdził w jednym z wywiadów, że jego obecny pracodawca ma znikome szanse na triumf w rozgrywkach włoskiej Seria A. W jego opinii we Włoszech są lepsze zespoły niż Juventus. Nie możemy zdobyć Scudetto po tym, jak nie wyszliśmy z grupy w rozgrywkach Ligi Europejskiej. To wielki i utytułowany klub, ale czasy Zinedine'a Zidane'a czy Pavla Nedveda już dawno minęły. Scudetto? Nie żartujmy. Milan, Inter i Roma są od nas mocniejsi. Realistycznie patrząc, czwarte miejsce jest w naszym zasięgu. *Hoeness: Barzagli zostanie w Wolfsburgu :Obrońca Wolfsburga Andrea Barzagli pozostanie w obecnym klubie do końca sezonu - powiedział dyrektor generalny Wilków Dieter Hoeness. 29-letni piłkarz był łączony z powrotem do Włoch. Jego pozyskaniem zainteresowany był Juventus Turyn. Andrea Barzagli jest naszym zawodnikiem i tak zostanie do końca sezonu. Wolfsburg nie otrzymał żadnej prośby o transfer od zawodnika i żadnej oferty z Juventusu. Obecna umowa Barzagliego z Wolfsburgiem wygasa w czerwcu. 120px|right *Floro Flores nie zagra w Juventusie? :Antonio Floro Flores wbrew wcześniejszym doniesieniom prasowym prawdopodobnie jednak nie zagra w Juventusie Turyn. Jak się okazuje, napastnik Udinese Calcio może trafić do CFC Genoi. Antonio chce odejść do klubu, w którym będzie grał, a my postaramy się zrozumieć jego intencje. Nie jesteśmy gotowi go sprzedać, tylko wypożyczyć, o definitywnym transferze z Juventusem, czy też Genoą możemy porozmawiać w czerwcu. Na pewno nie zrobimy niczego przeciwko niemu, ale teraz nie wiem, jak się skończy ta historia. On musi podjąć decyzję, gdzie zagra. Przykro mi, że chce odejść - powiedział Giampaolo Pozzo. Zatem w tym momencie nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak tylko czekać na ostateczną decyzje Floro Floresa. *Marchisio i Amauri wracają do zdrowia :Claudio Marchisio i Amauri wracają do zdrowia. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że obaj piłkarze będą do dyspozycji trenera Luigi Del Neriego podczas najbliższego ligowego spotkania z Sampdorią Genua. Być może w pojedynku z ekipą Dorianich zobaczymy także Fabio Grosso, ale stan zdrowia lewego obrońcy ma być oceniany z dnia na dzień. W zespole Starej Damy w konfrontacji z Sampą na pewno zabraknie: Fabio Quagliarelli, Luki Toniego, Vincenzo Iaquinty, Leandro Rinaudo, Paolo De Ceglie i Felipe Melo. 120px|right *Storari na celowniku Genoi :Niezadowolony ze swojej roli w Juventusie Turyn Marco Storari, który po powrocie Gianluigi Buffona jest tylko jednym z rezerwowych znalazł się na celowniku CFC Genoi. Niewykluczone, że bramkarz zmieni otoczenie jeszcze w styczniu. Rossoblu zabiegają także o Federico Marchettiego z Cagliari Calcio, który po tym, ja powiedział wprost, że chciałby zmienić otoczenie niespodziewanie stracił miejsce w wyjściowej jedenastce Sardyńczyków. Na co dzień bramki Genueńczyków strzeże Eduardo. *Martinez zadowolony z powrotu :Jorge Martinez pauzował przez dwa i pół miesiąca, lecz wczoraj powrócił w drugiej połowie zmieniając Niccolo Giannettiego na pozycji napastnika. Dla mnie był to ważny mecz. Pragnę podziękować piłkarzom, sztabowi i wszystkim, którzy byli blisko mnie podczas kontuzji. Dzisiaj, po pojawieniu się na boisku, miałem wiele chęci do gry i biegania. W sposób oczywisty nie byłem w najwyższej formie i nie wytrzymałbym 90 minut, ale mam nadzieję, że szybko wrócę do pełnej formy. Pozytywną rzeczą jest fakt, że w drugiej połowie pokazaliśmy odpowiednią determinację, by wygrać. Gol Aquilaniego był piękny i dał nam zwycięstwo, którego chcieliśmy i które jest ważne zarówno dla naszych morale, jak i dla naszej pozycji w tabeli. 120px|right *Aquilani: Ten gol ważniejszy :Wczorajsza bramka Alberto Aquilaniego była jego drugą zdobytą w Serie A jako piłkarz Juventusu. Ten gol jest ważniejszy niż poprzedni. Miał większa wartość gdyż pozwolił na wygranie trudnego spotkania. Ciężko nam było zdobyć gola. Gracze Bari byli dobrze rozmieszczeni na boisku i mimo, że graliśmy całkiem nieźle, to i tak mieliśmy problemy. Teraz musimy się uspokoić. Nie może być tak, że wygrywamy mecz i dziennikarze mówią, że walczymy o Scudetto, a potem przegrywamy dwa i mówią, że nam czegoś brakuje. Juventus to wielka marka i wielka przeszłość, ale obecnie nie jest to drużyna co dawniej. Potrzeba czasu, a my kroczymy naprzód. *Serie A (20/38): Juventus 2-1 Bari :Na Stadio Olimpico w Turynie miejscowy Juventus miał niezwykle ciężką przeprawę z ostatnim zespołem w ligowej tabeli, AS Bari. Bianconeri ostatecznie zdołali wygrać 2:1 po golach Del Piero i Aquilaniego, jedyną bramkę dla gości zdobył Rudolf, cały mecz dla Bari rozegrał Kamil Glik, a w bramce Juve po raz pierwszy, w lidze, po kontuzji pojawił się Buffon. :Juventus - Bari 2-1 (1-0) :bramki: 43' Del Piero, 79' Aquilani - 57' Rudolf :Juventus: Buffon - Sorensen (64' Motta), Chiellini, Bonucci, Traore (77' Grygera) - Krasic, Sissoko, Aquilani, Pepe - Del Piero. Giannetti (57' Martinez) :Bari: Gillet - Masiello, Rossi, Glik, Belmonte - Alvarez, Donati, Gazzi, Romero - Kutuzov (50' Okaka), Rudolf (76' Castillo) :żółte kartki: 51' Sorensen, 90' Grygera - 39' Donati, 90' Castillo :sędzia: Brighi 120px|right *Floro Flores trafi do Juventusu :Antonio Floro Flores zmienia otoczenie. Ten 27-letni napastnik w najbliższych dniach zwiąże się umową z Juventusem Turyn. Zawodnik trafi do Starej Damy na zasadzie półrocznego wypożyczenia z opcją pierwokupu. Juventus teraz przeleje na konto Udinese Calcio 1,5 mln euro, a jeżeli zdecyduje się zatrzymać piłkarza dłużej niż przez sześć miesięcy, dopłaci jeszcze 10 mln euro. Floro Flores uzupełni formację ataku Bianconeri. Przypomnijmy, że w zespole z Turynu kontuzjowani są: Luca Toni, Fabio Quagliarella, Amauri i Vincenzo Iaquinta. *Juventus prawie bez napastników przed meczem z Bari :Juventus Turyn przed domowym starciem z AS Bari ma poważny problem. Jeśli chodzi o linię ataku, to do dyspozycji trenera Luigi Del Neriego będzie tylko Alessandro Del Piero i Nicola Gianetti. W pełni sił nadal nie jest Brazylijczyk Amauri, a ponadto kontuzjowani są: Luca Toni, Vincenzo Iaquinta oraz Fabio Quagliarella. Nie zapominajmy także o zdyskwalifikowanym Felipe Melo oraz o Claudio Marchisio i Fabio Grosso, którzy nabawili się urazów podczas rywalizacji z Catanią Calcio. Ponadto nie zagrają: Paolo De Ceglie, Leandro Rinaudo. Do gry powraca za to Jorge Martinez. :Pełna lista zawodników: :1 Buffon, 2 Motta, 3 Chiellini, 7 Salihamidzic, 10 Del Piero, 13 Manninger, 14 Aquilani, 17 Traore, 19 Bonucci, 21 Grygera, 22 Sissoko, 23 Pepe, 25 Martinez, 27 Krasic, 30 Storari, 33 Legrottaglie, 35 Buchel, 41 Giannetti, 43 Sorensen 120px|right *Forlan: Juventus? To tylko plotki :Napastnik Atletico Madryt Diego Forlan w jednym z wywiadów wypowiedział się na temat zainteresowania jego osobą ze strony Juventusu Turyn. Jego zdaniem żadna oferta nie została dotychczas przedstawiona, ale gdy się już pojawi zostanie wzięta pod uwagę. Mówiłem to już wielokrotnie i teraz jedynie powtórzę: dobrze mi tu i nie będzie tragedii, jeśli zostanę w tym klubie. Jestem jednak profesjonalistą, dlatego jeśli nadejdzie właściwa oferta, wtedy wezmę ją pod uwagę, a gdy usatysfakcjonuje ona wszystkie strony, wtedy zmienię klub. Dotychczas nie otrzymałem jednak żadnej konkretnej oferty, nikt nawet się ze mną nie kontaktował. O Włoszech nie będę rozmawiał, ponieważ nie miałem stamtąd żadnej oferty. To tylko plotki. *Oficjalnie: Magnusson w Juve :Oficjalna strona klubu Fram Reykjavík potwierdziła wypożyczenie Hordura Magnussona do Juventusu. 17-letni Islandczyk to środkowy obrońca, który potrafi też grać także jako defensywny pomocnik. Magnusson będzie przebywał w Turynie do czerwca, lecz biorąc pod uwagę jego wiek, będzie występował w Primaverze Bianconerich. 120px|right *Moggi krytykuje władze Juventusu :Luciano Moggi skrytykował władze Juvnetusu Turyn, które jego zdaniem prowadzą niewłaściwą politykę transferową. Zdaniem byłego dyrektora Bianconeri kupują przeciętnych piłkarzy, zamiast zainwestować jednorazowo większe pieniądze i rzeczywiście wzmocnić zespół, który miałby walczyć o Scudetto. To według Moggiego sprawia, że Juve nie będzie się w tym sezonie liczyło w walce o mistrzostwo Włoch. Jestem mi przykro to mówić, ale dyrektorzy Juventusu nie widzą co to znaczy pracować dla Vecchia Signora. Trzeba się ubierać jak Juve, by być Juve, a nie nosić używane ubrania z Sampdorii, z całym szacunkiem. Nie ma sensu kupować 14 przeciętnych piłkarzy, kiedy potrzeba trzech, czy czterech dobrych. Juventus przechodzi teraz to, co przewidywałem latem. Grają tylko o miejsce w lidze. *Bojinov nie wróci do Juventusu :Problemy ofensywne Juventusu sprawiają, że łączeni są z nim coraz to nowsi zawodnicy, w tym także były gracz Starej Damy Valeri Bojinov, pełniący obecnie rolę jedynie rezerwowego w Parmie. Agent piłkarza nie potwierdził jednak plotek, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że Bułgar zostanie w obecnym klubie. Mój zawodnik chce zostać w Parmie i to jest jasne od momentu, gdy podpisał tu pięcioletni kontrakt. Wprawdzie rynek zawsze dostarcza okazje, które trzeba brać pod uwagę, ale aktualnie żadnej z nich nie widzimy, dlatego Bojinov chce zostać w Parmie. Bojinov nigdy nie poprosi sam o zgodę na odejście, bo ten piłkarz się nie poddaje. On wie, że może odgrywać tu ważną rolę i chce odzyskać miejsce w pierwszym składzie. 120px|right *Del Neri pochwalił Buffona :Boss Juventusu, Gigi Del Neri, jest przekonany, że Gianluigi Buffon może stać się ponownie najlepszym bramkarzem na świecie. 32-letni golkiper wrócił do bramki Starej Damy i zachował czyste konto we wczorajszym meczu Pucharu Włoch z Catanią. Buffon nie miał wczoraj dużo pracy, ale zanotował kilka dobrych interwencji w drugiej części. Myślę, że jest gotowy, aby wrócić do dyspozycji, w jakiej znajdował się wcześniej. W zespole mam dwóch bardzo dobrych bramkarzy. Wybiorę tego, który będzie dla mnie najlepszy. Trener Juve zaprzeczył również jakoby jego stosunki z 102-krotnym reprezentantem Italii układały się nie najlepiej. Nie ważne co serwują media. Doskonale rozumiemy się z Gigim. Rozmawiamy więcej niż się ludziom wydaje. *Problemy z kolanem Luki Toniego :Nowy nabytek Juventusu, Luca Toni, boryka się z bólem w prawym kolanie. Rosły snajper nabawił się urazu we wczorajszej konfrontacji Pucharu Włoch z Catanią. Napastnik musiał opuścił murawę po 18. minutach spotkania. Dzisiaj rano Luca Toni przeszedł badania w klinice Fornaca, gdzie wykryto u niego uszkodzenie drugiego stopnia więzadła pobocznego w prawym kolanie. Wyniki nie napawają optymizmem, piłkarz wróci na boisko za około 20-30 dni. 120px|right *Puchar Włoch: Juventus 2-0 Catania :Pierwsze w tym roku kalendarzowym zwycięstwo odnieśli zawodnicy Juventusu, który w spotkaniu 1/8 finału Pucharu Włoch pokonał na swoim boisku Catanię 2:0 po golach pozyskanych latem Krasicia i Pepe. Serb swojego gola zdobył pod koniec pierwszej części gry, podczas gdy pozyskany z Udinese Calcio reprezentant Włoch wynik podwyższył na początku drugiej połowy spotkania. Dzięki zwycięstwu 2:0 Stara Dama awansowała do ćwierćfinału rozgrywek, w którym jej rywalem będzie Roma lub Lazio. :Juventus - Catania 2-0 (1-0) :bramki: 35' Krasic, 54' Pepe :Juventus: Buffon - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso (46' Grygera) - Krasic, Felipe Melo, Marchisio, Pepe - Del Piero (90' Motta), Toni (18' Aquilani) :Catania: Campagnolo - Silvestre, Augustyn, Spolli (90' Strumbo), Marchese - Sciacca, Martinho (76' Pesce), Delvecchio, Mascara (74' Gomez) - Ricchiuti, Antenucci :żółte kartki: 67' Marchisio - 63' Silvestre, 88' Spolli *Di Natale nie dla Juve :Bruno Carpeggiani reprezentujący interesy Antonio Di Natale zdementował informację o odejściu jego klienta z Udinese do Juventusu. Bianconeri intensywnie poszukują nowego napastnika. Temat Juventusu nie istnieje. Antonio dobrze czuje się w Udinese i nie zamierza odchodzić. 33-letni napastnik mimo nie najmłodszego już wieku spisuje się kapitalnie. Na swoim koncie w chwili obecnej ma 13 bramek. 120px|right *Carmine Longo: Britos nie jest na sprzedaż :Miguel Britos nie jest na sprzedaż za żadną cenę - poinformował dyrektor sportowy Bologny Carmine Longo po tym, jak w mediach ukazały się informacje o zainteresowaniu jego zawodnikiem ze strony Juventusu Turyn i Napoli. Nie mówię "nie" tylko Napoli, ale wszystkim innym klubom łącznie z Juventusem. Britos jest w tej chwili podstawowym graczem mojego zespołu. Nie mamy żadnych wrogich stosunków z Napoli. W przyszłości możemy usiąść do stołu i negocjować, ale nie teraz. Britos zostanie w Bolognie. Nie sprzedamy go za żadną cenę. *Agent: Juventus wykupi Aquilaniego :Agent Alberrto Aquilaniego spodziewa się, że przedstawicie Juventusu Turyn w najbliższym czasie będą czynili starania o wykupienie z Liverpoolu jego klienta. Zawodnik trafił do Starej Damy na zasadzie wypożyczenia z angielskiego klubu. W umowie między klubami zawarta została opcja definitywnego transferu. Juventus wówczas musiałby wyłożyć 13,5 miliona euro. Wykup Alberto może nastąpić teraz lub w ciągu kilku miesięcy. Najbardziej prawdopodobnym miesiącem na finalizację tego wydaje mi się być maj. 120px|right *Amauri nie zagra z Catanią :Juventus Turyn będzie musiał poradzić sobie w najbliższym czasie bez Amauriego. Były napastnik Palermo doznał urazu twarzy i nie wystąpi w czwartkowym spotkaniu Coppa Italia z Catanią. 30-letni zawodnik nabawił się kontuzji w czasie ostatniego meczu ligowego z Napoli. Amauri opuścił boisko w 52. minucie i został zastąpiony przez Alessandro Del Piero. Napastnik Juventusu jeszcze we wtorek przejdzie drobną operację nosa i wszystko wskazuje na to, że powróci na boisko w masce zabezpieczającej jego twarz. *Del Piero: Skupmy się na tym co możemy zdobyć :Zdaniem Alessandro Del Piero Juventusowi nie pomoże rozpamiętywanie porażek, które przytrafiły się w ostatnim tygodniu. Jedynym lekarstwem na bolączki klubu jest skupienie się na tym co czeka go w przyszłości i sprawienie, by wycisnąć z niej tyle, ile tylko się da. Cóż, żyjemy w trudnych czasach. W tych okolicznościach słowa są zbędne. Musimy zakończyć to wszystko tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe i nie pozwolić na utratę kontroli z powodu pesymizmu czy negatywnego nastawienia. Nowy rok dopiero co się zaczął. Do zdobycia jest naprawdę mnóstwo punktów. Bardziej niż na punktach, których nie zdobyliśmy musimy skupić się na tych, które będą do zdobycia w drugiej rundzie, która dla nas zaczyna się w niedzielę meczem z Bari. Pracujmy ciężko, a osiągniemy nasze cele, jestem tego pewien. 120px|right *Sissoko: Juventus okazuje mi brak szacunku :Niezbyt dobrze dzieje się w Juventusie FC, jeśli wierzyć słowom pomocnika tego klubu Momo Sissoko. Zawodnik wyjawił w jaki sposób jest traktowany przez dyrektorów Starej Damy oraz trenera Luigiego Del Neri. Ja nigdy nie okazywałem nikomu braku szacunku, a już na pewno nie kibicom, którzy zawsze mnie wspierali, nawet gdy grałem słabiej. Co do Juve to jego dyrektorzy od początku sezonu chcieli się mnie pozbyć, od czasu do czasu dołączając do transakcji, w których ja nie chciałem uczestniczyć. Między innymi miałem pójść do Wolfsburga jako część rozliczenia za Edina Dzeko. Gdy konkurencja jest zdrowa, wtedy nie mam problemów, nie skarżę się. W Juve jest jednak inaczej. Gigi Del Neri zwraca na mnie uwagę i mówi mi dzień dobry tylko wtedy gdy mnie potrzebuje. Jeśli już ktoś okazuje brak szacunku to dyrektorzy Juventusu względem mnie, a nie odwrotnie. Wiedzą, że popełnili błąd i teraz wymyślili historyjkę, że nie zagrałem w meczu z Napoli, ponieważ sam odmówiłem wyjścia na boisko. To jednak całkowicie mija się z prawdą. *Juventus powalczy o Forlana :Juventus Turyn wyraził zainteresowanie bramkostrzelnym napastnikiem Atletico Madryt, Diego Forlanem. Jak sugeruje dziennik Corriere dello Sport, Urugwajczyk odejdzie zimą z Vicente Calderon. Priorytetem włoskiego klubu był Fernando Torres, ale dyrektor sportowy Giuseppe Marotta spodziewa się zbyt dużych wydatków związanych z pozyskaniem Hiszpana, dlatego zwrócił uwagę na 31-letniego Forlana. Urugwajczyk wyraził ostatnio chęć zmiany barw klubowych, a jak piszą media, Atletico może ulec pokusie sprzedaży Forlana, jeśli wpłynie oferta w wysokości 15 milionów euro. Teraz ruch należy do Juve. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Roberto Esposito piłkarzem Juve :Juventus wzbogacił się o kolejnego gracza. Jest nim Roberto Esposito, który występuje na pozycji napastnika. Na oficjalnej stronie klubu Sorrento, możemy przeczytać: Vice-Prezydent Sorrento oraz szef sekcji młodzieżowej, Renato Gambardella, w porozumieniu z dyrektorem sportowym Salvatore Avallone i Giuseppe Borrello, ogłaszają, że młody utalentowany Roberto Esposito przenosi się do Juventusu na zasadzie wypożyczenia z opcją wykupu. Napastnik, według trenera sekcji Allievi Nazionali, Antonio Raioli, stawił się już w Turynie, by zrealizować swoje piłkarskie marzenia. *Del Neri: Idziemy w dobrym kierunku :Lugi Del Neri twierdzi, że porażki z Parmą i Napoli są bolesne, ale nie sprawiają, że Juventus powinien zboczyć z obranej wcześniej ścieżki. Zdaniem trenera klub idzie w dobrym kierunku, mimo że nie ma funduszy takich jak choćby Manchester City. Pracujemy nad długoterminowym projektem. Oczywiście, że te porażki są bolesne, ale także pozwalają nam wyciągnąć naukę. Musimy dokładnie przeanalizować te spotkania. Przechodzimy przez trudny okres, bo straciliśmy takich graczy jak Fabio Quagliarella, Vincenzo Iaquinta czy Felipe Melo, którzy mogliby wnieść więcej jakości. Są więc pewne problemy i musimy popracować nad ich wyeliminowaniem. Morgan De Santis obronił dwa bardzo ważne strzały, a nam nie uznano jednej bramki. Powinniśmy częściej wymieniać piłkę, ale nie udało nam się to, podczas gdy wszystko układało się po myśli Napoli. Pozyskaliśmy Toniego i jest dobrze, bo z pewnością nie mamy pieniędzy, by konkurować z Manchesterem City. Nie mamy ich funduszy i zdolności do wydawania tak niebotycznych kwot na pojedynczych zawodników. Mimo to zebraliśmy dobry zespół i jesteśmy na właściwej ścieżce. 120px|right *Marotta: Być może będą kolejne wzmocnienia :Po spotkaniu z Napoli Beppe Marotta, dyrektor sportowy Juventusu spotkał się z dziennikarzami. Jego zdaniem czas zapomnieć o mistrzostwie Włoch i skupić na walce o awans do Ligi Mistrzów, być może także z nowymi zawodnikami w kadrze. W pewnym momencie myśleliśmy o Scudetto, ale teraz naszym jedynym celem jest awans do Ligi Mistrzów. Nie jest powiedziane, że w styczniu nie dokonamy kolejnych wzmocnień. Jestem optymistą, mimo że scenariusz w porównaniu do okresu, w którym Juve z łatwością wygrywało zmienił się. Rodzina Agnelli doskonale wie co Juventus znaczy dla ludzi. Jesteśmy jednak drużyną, która z czołówki zmieniła się najbardziej. Inter dopiero po wielu latach zaczął zbierać owoce swojej pracy. My tymczasem płacimy cenę za wiele kontuzji. *Serie A (18/38): Napoli 3-0 Juventus :Piłkarze SSC Napoli nie dali graczom Juventusu żadnych złudzeń, rozbijając Starą Damę 3:0. Prawdziwy festiwal bramek zapewnił obserwatorom Edinson Cavani, zdobywca wszystkich goli. :Napoli - Juventus 3-0 (2-0) :bramki: 20', 26', 53' Cavani :Napoli: De Sanctis - Grava, Cannavaro, Campagnaro - Maggio, Gargano, Pazienza, Dossena (68' Aronica) - Hamsik (78' Yebda), Lavezzi - Cavani (85' Sosa) :Juventus: Storari - Grygera, Bonucci, Chiellini, Traore (46' Grosso) - Krasic, Marchisio, Aquilani, Pepe (66' Motta) - Amauri (52' Del Piero), Toni :żółte kartki: 45' Dossena, 56' Hamsik, 57' Maggio - 41' Traore, 61' Pepe 120px|right *Marotta: Toni nie zastępuje Quagliarelli :Dyrektor sportowy Juventusu, Giuseppe Marotta, zaprzeczył, jakoby sprowadzenie Luki Toniego było następstwem poważnej kontuzji Fabio Quagliarelli. Najlepszy strzelec Starej Damy prawdopodobnie nie zagra do końca sezonu. Luca nie przyszedł do nas po to, aby zastępować Fabio. Jego obecność jest równoznaczna ze znacznym wzmocnieniem siły naszego ataku. Quagliarella niestety będzie pauzował przez wiele miesięcy i nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak życzyć mu rychłego powrotu do zdrowia. Mamy przecież do dyspozycji jeszcze Vincenzo Iaquintę. *Toni: Marzenia się spełniają :Najnowszy nabytek Juventusu, Luca Toni w pierwszych słowach jako piłkarz Starej Damy przyznał, że reprezentowanie turyńskiego klubu było jego wielkim marzeniem. Jestem prze szczęśliwy, że mogę być tutaj i spełniać swoje marzenia. Juve to zawsze jest Juve i nie zastanawiałem się długo przed zaakceptowaniem oferty. Przychodzę tutaj z wielkim entuzjazmem i oddaje się w ręce trenera. Jestem w świetnej kondycji fizycznej. Znam tutaj wielu chłopaków. Mam ogromną chęć zdobywania bramek i trofeów, tak, jak robiłem to dotychczas. Luca Toni zagra z numerem 20, gdyż 9 i 30 są już zajęte. 120px|right *22 powołania na Napoli :Trener Del Neri powołał 21 zawodników na jutrzejszy mecz ligowy z Napoli. W składzie pojawił się pozyskany wczoraj Luca Toni, który odbył już pierwszy trening z nowym zespole, oprócz napastnika do kadry wrócili zawieszeni Bonucci i Giandonato. Nie ma natomiast Felipe Melo (pierwszy z trzech meczów zawieszenia) i Quagiarelli (jutro przejdzie zabieg w Rzymie). :Bramkarze: Manninger, Storari, Costantino :Obrońcy: Motta, Chiellini, Grosso, Traore, Bonucci, Grygera, Legrottaglie, Sorensen :Pomocnicy: Salihamidzic, Marchisio, Aquilani, Pepe, Krasic, Giandonato, Sissoko :Napastnicy: Del Piero, Amauri, Toni, Giannetti *Melo zawieszony na trzy mecze :Komisja dyscyplinarna włoskiej federacji piłkarskiej (FIGC) zawiesiła pomocnika Juventusu Felipe Melo na trzy spotkania. To kara za zachowanie reprezentanta Brazylii w trakcie czwartkowego meczu z Parmą (1:4), kiedy to kopnął w twarz Massimo Paciego i dostał za to czerwoną kartkę. W efekcie Melo nie zagra z Napoli, Bari i Sampdorią. To kolejna zła wiadomość dla Bianconerich, którzy w pojedynku z Gialloblu stracili także poważnie kontuzjowanego Fabio Quagliarellę. 120px|right *Oficjalnie: Toni piłkarzem Juventusu! :Juventus Turyn poinformował o pozyskaniu na zasadzie definitywnego transferu napastnika Genoi Luki Toniego. Były zawodnik Bayernu Monachium podpisał ze Starą Damą półtoraroczną umowę. Do Turynu przenosi się za darmo. 33-letni Toni opuszcza Genoę po zaledwie półrocznym pobycie w tym klubie. W tym czasie rozegrał 16 spotkań i zdobył trzy gole. W zespole Juventusu będzie miał za zadanie zastąpić Fabio Quagliarellę, który z powodu poważnej kontuzji kolana nie zagra już w tym sezonie. *Oficjalnie: Koniec sezonu dla Quagliarelli :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Fabio Quagliarella nie zagra już w tym sezonie. 27-letni reprezentant Włoch zerwał więzadła krzyżowe w prawym kolanie w trakcie czwartkowego meczu z Parmą (1:4) i musiał zejść z boiska już po sześciu minutach gry. Bianconeri potwierdzili, że zawodnik w ciągu paru dni przejdzie operację, a potem czeka go roku rehabilitacji rehabilitacji. Brak Quagliarelli będzie duży osłabieniem dla Juve, bowiem do tej pory był on najlepszym strzelcem zespołu - w Serie A zdobył dziewięć bramek w 17 spotkaniach. Nie wiadomo, czy kontuzja nie wpłynie na decyzję Bianconeri odnośnie transferu definitywnego, bowiem piłkarz jest wypożyczony do końca sezonu z Napoli. 120px|right *Del Piero: Za dużo błędów :Po blamażu z Parmą o kilka słów komentarza został poproszony kapitan zespołu Alessandro Del Piero. Jeszcze nie wypadliśmy z walki o Scudetto i nie możemy sobie pozwolić na błąd wynikający ze zbyt emocjonalnego zaangażowania się w obecne wydarzenia. Wiedzieliśmy, że obecny sezon będzie etapem budowy zespołu po poprzednim, słabym sezonie. Musimy być ze sobą solidarni, porażka w tym nie pomaga, ale jeszcze wiele meczy przed nami. Musimy też ponownie poczuć nasz entuzjazm, naszą siłę, a także naszych graczy, czyli Fabio Quagliarellę, który dzisiaj dołączył do listy kontuzjowanych. Popełniliśmy dzisiaj błędy i nie potrafiliśmy na nie zareagować i musimy na to odpowiedzieć z determinacją. Czerwona kartka zawsze wpływa na przebieg spotkania, ale mimo to powinniśmy poradzić sobie lepiej. *Crespo: Wspaniałe zwycięstwo :Zawodnik Parmy, Hernan Crespo, pochwalił swój zespół za pokonanie Juventusu: To było wielkie zwycięstwo nad drużyną walczącą o Scudetto. Zagraliśmy już dobrze przeciwko Palermo i Interowi, lecz nic od nich nie wywieźliśmy i czuliśmy się z tym źle. Dzisiaj wszystko nam wychodziło. Argentyńczyk na sam koniec wypowiedział się o decyzji Sebastiana Giovinco, który nie celebrował dzisiaj dwóch swoich bramek: Ja zawsze świętuję takie sytuacje. 120px|right *Serie A (18/38): Juventus 1-4 Parma :Dwa gole Sebastiana Giovinco walnie przyczyniły się do zwycięstwa Parmy 4:1 na boisku Juventusu FC. Były gracz Starej Damy po żadnym ze swoich trafień nie okazywał jednak radości z szacunku do kibiców, którzy przez niemal 75 minut oglądali swoją drużynę grającą w liczebnym osłabieniu po czerwonej kartce Felipe Melo. :Juventus - Parma 4-1 (0-1) :bramki: 60' Legrottaglie - 41', 48' Giovinco, 62' Crespo (k.), 90+2' Palladino :Juventus: Storari - Sorensen (56' Sissoko), Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic, Felipe Melo, Aquilani, Marchisio - Del Piero (30' Pepe), Quagliarella (5' Amauri) :Parma: Mirante - Zaccardo, Paletta, Paci - Gobbi, Morrone, Dzemaili, Valiani - Candreva, Crespo (65' Palladino), Giovinco (87' Calvo) :żółte kartki: 45+2' Zaccardo, 58' Paletta :czerwona kartka: 17' Felipe Melo :sędzia: De Marco *Agent Buffona: Nie ma tematu Man Utd :Agent bramkarza Juventusu Turyn Gianluigiego Buffona zaprzeczył informacjom, jakoby jego klient mógł przejść do Manchesteru United. 32-letni golkiper wznowił ostatnio treningi po długiej przerwie spowodowanej kontuzją. Włoskie media poinformowały jednak, że Czerwone Diabły cały czas są zainteresowane jego sprowadzeniem. Nie mam żadnego zamiaru komentować tego, co jest pisane każdego dnia w gazetach. Gianluigi nadal ma 2,5-letni kontrakt z Juventusem i nie interesuje go nic innego. Martina dodał również, że rywalizacja z Marco Storarim nie jest problemem dla Buffona. Wszystkie wielkie zespoły mają co najmniej dwóch bramkarzy. Nie widzę tutaj żadnego problemu. 120px|right *Agent zaprzecza zainteresowaniu Juventusu Arshavinem :Zdaniem Dennisa Lachtera, agenta Andreya Arshavina niewiele jest prawdy w informacjach o rzekomym zainteresowaniu Juventusu Turyn Rosjaninem. Przedstawiciel piłkarza podkreślił, że jest on szczęśliwy w Londynie i nie myśli o przeprowadzce. Trudno jest mi wypowiadać się na pewne kwestie, ponieważ mówimy o zawodniku, który ma nadal ważny przez dwa i pół roku kontrakt oraz który nie otrzymał żadnej konkretnej oferty. W każdym bądź razie sądzę, że to zwykłe spekulacje. Juventus mógł mieć Arshavina dwa i pół roku temu, ale go nie chciał. Teraz piłkarz jest szczęśliwy w Londynie. Szansa transferu w styczniu wprawdzie istnieje, ale powtarzam, że wciąż mówimy o piłkarzu z ważnym kontraktem i bez konkretnych ofert. *Oficjalnie: Lanzafame wypożyczony do Brescii :Piłkarz Juventusu, Davide Lanzafame został wypożyczony do końca obecnego sezonu do zespołu beniaminka Serie A - Brescii Calcio. Zawodnik w Turynie nie miał miejsca w składzie i tylko trzykrotnie wchodził do gry z ławki rezerwowych. Sam zawodnik stwierdził, że była to decyzja Luigi Del Neriego: Klub i trener zdecydowali wypożyczyć mnie. Tak czy inaczej jestem zadowolony, gdyż będę mógł pomóc obronić się Brescii przed spadkiem z Serie A. Nie mogę doczekać się startu w nowym klubie. 120px|right *News:Iaquinta wypada na 20 dni :Sztab medyczny Juventusu podał już jak długo zmuszony będzie pauzować Vincenzo Iaquinta. Włoski snajper nie będzie mógł wspomóc Starej Damy przez niecałe trzy tygodnie. Iaquinta doznał urazu na wczorajszym treningu i dzisiaj, po przejściu serii testów medycznych, zostało wydane oświadczenie, w którym dowiadujemy się, że były gracz Udinese będzie odpoczywał od futbolu przez 20 dni. W związku z tym nie wiadomo kto zagra w ataku Bianconerich w najbliższym spotkaniu z FC Parmą. Wprawdzie w sparingowym pojedynku z amatorskim Lucento (wygranym przez Juve 5:0) pojawił się Amauri, ale Luigi Del Neri stwierdził, że Brazylijczyk nie jest jeszcze gotowy na najwyższy poziom rozgrywkowy. *Mancini potwierdza: Dzeko jest nasz :Wygląda na to, że Edin Dzeko nie trafi ani do Juventusu, ani do Milanu, które zabiegały od niego od kilku miesięcy. Trener Manchesteru City, Roberto Mancini potwierdził, że Bośniak zasili szeregi The Citizens. Opiekun wicelidera Premier League przyznał, że w sprawie transferu Dzeko osiągnięto porozumienie w wywiadzie dla telewizji Sky Sport, jednak informacja nie jest jeszcze oficjalna. Ostatnie doniesienia prasowe mówią, że City zaproponowali Wolfsburgowi kwotę oscylującą w granicach 30 milionów euro. 120px|right *Juventus niezainteresowany Floccarim :Poszukiwania napastnika przez Juventus FC lub jak kto woli przez media wciąż trwają, jednak agent Sergio Floccariego wykluczył możliwość przeniesienia się swojego klienta z Rzymu do Turynu. Juventus nigdy nie kontaktował się ze mną w sprawie Floccariego. Mogę zatem wykluczyć hipotezy w sprawie jego transferu. Sergio jest szczęśliwy w Lazio i mogę kategorycznie wykluczyć możliwość opuszczenia przez niego klubu w styczniu. A co do transferu w czerwcu to dopiero co zaczął się nowy rok i chyba zbyt wcześnie, by rozważać takie sprawy. Rynek jest zawsze nieprzewidywalny i nikt nie wie co wydarzy się za pięć miesięcy. *Były piłkarz Juve uznany sprawcą tragedii :Włoskie media informują o strasznym wypadku samochodowym, do jakiego 1 stycznia doszło w okolicach Bergamo. W kraksie kilku aut zginęły dwie młode kobiety, a jedenaście osób zostało rannych. Za winnego tragedii uznano Massimo Carrerę, byłego piłkarza Juventusu Turyn. Do zdarzenia doszło w Nowy Rok o godzinie 3:30 na autostradzie A4 Mediolan - Brescia, w okolicach miasta Bergamo. Jak podaje "La Gazzetta dello Sport" Ford Ka, którym jechały trzy 23-letnie osoby - dwie kobiety i mężczyzna, jechał w kierunku Bergamo, gdy uderzył w niego Fiat Punto, a potem jeszcze Mercedes. Pasażerowie i kierowcy tych trzech aut wysiadali właśnie z pojazdów, by zobaczyć co się stało, gdy nadjechał kolejny Mercedes, kierowany przez Carrerę. Były piłkarz Juve nie zauważył stojących z wyłączonymi światłami aut i z impetem uderzył w Forda Ka. 46-letni Włoch próbował ominąć dwa inne samochody zanim doszło do zderzenia. Niestety wypadku nie udało się uniknąć. Dwie 23-letnie kobiety zginęły (jedna na miejscu, druga w szpitalu), a jedenaście osób, w tym żona Carrery (amputowano jej częściowo trzy palce u dłoni), zostało rannych. Carrera został uznany za sprawcę zdarzenia. Będzie oskarżony o nieumyślne spowodowanie śmierci. Były piłkarz "Starej Damy", który obecnie jest dyrektorem technicznym młodzieżowych zespołów Juventusu, jest zrozpaczony. Były obrońca Juventusu twierdzi, że nie był w stanie uniknąć zderzenia z autem ofiar. Ich samochód miał stać nieoświetlony na środku drogi. Było ciemno, nic nie widziałem - mówił załamany włoskim mediom. Massimo Carrera w latach 1991-1996 w barwach Juventusu rozegrał 114 spotkań i zdobył jednego gola. Występował też m.in. w Bari (1986-1991), Atalancie (1996-2003) i Napoli (2003-2004). Jeden raz wystąpił w reprezentacji Włoch - 19 lutego 1992 roku w towarzyskim spotkaniu przeciwko San Marino. Największe sukcesy odnosił jako zawodnik "Starej Damy" - wygrał Serie A, Puchar Włoch, Puchar UEFA, Ligę Mistrzów (1996) i Superpuchar Europy. 120px|right *Amauri zostaje w Juventusie :Agent Brazylijczyka Amauriego poinformował, że jego klient nie zamierza odchodzić z Juventusu, bo i nie otrzymał żadnych konkretnych ofert. Były napastnik Palermo przynajmniej do końca sezonu pozostanie w barwach ekipy Bianconerich. Real? Amauri podoba się Mourinho, ale nie było żadnych konkretów. To zwyczajne prasowe wymysły. Mój klient chce dalej grać dla Juventusu, wczoraj wraz z drużyną wznowił treningi. Trener ma do niego wielkie zaufanie i wierzy w jego umiejętności - powiedział jego agent, Giampiero Pocetta. Agent wyjawił, że jego klient nie otrzymał żadnej konkretnej oferty opuszczenia Juventusu, a co za tym idzie nie mógł odrzucić żadnej propozycji. Czy odmówił Fiorentinie i Lazio? Totalna bzdura. Amauri nie odrzucił żadnej oferty, ponieważ w rzeczywistości żadne oficjalne zapytania nie miały miejsca. *Juventus kusi Arshavina :W angielskiej prasie co rusz pojawiają się coraz to nowe nazwiska piłkarzy, których sprowadzeniem zainteresowani są działacze Juventusu. Tym razem chodzi o napastnika Arsenalu, Andreia Arshavina. Na sprowadzenie 29-latka ponoć bardzo namawia swoich pracodawców trener Starej Damy, Luigi Del Neri. Angielskie media uważają, że lada dzień do Arsenalu powinna wpłynąć oferta za Rosjanina, opiewająca na 20 milionów euro. Inni piłkarze grający w Anglii, którymi Juventus ostatnimi czasy wyrażał zainteresowanie to między innymi Daniel Agger, Gareth Bale czy inny Kanonier, Robin van Persie. 120px|right *Iaquinta przejdzie badania :Napastnik Juventusu Turyn Vincenzo Iaquinta będzie musiał przejść szczegółowe badania związane z urazem uda, którego doznał podczas treningu. Napastnik dopiero co wrócił do zajęć po kontuzji. Niewykluczone, że teraz czeka go kolejna przerwa. Sztab medyczny Starej Damy nie jest w stanie określić, czy kontuzja jest poważna. Odpowiedź na to pytanie mają dać szczegółowe badania. *23 miliony funtów za van Persie'ego? :Wygląda na to, że Juventus Turyn przegrał wyścig o napastnika Wolfsburga, Edina Dżeko. Włodarze Starej Damy postanowili tym samym zmienić swoje plany i spróbują pozyskać zawodnika Arsenalu, Robina van Persie'ego. Zdaniem dziennikarzy TuttoSport Juventus jest w stanie zaoferować 23 miliony funtów. Włosi są także gotowi zgodzić się na wymianę i w zamian za van Perie'ego oddać Arsenalowi Felipe Melo. Menedżer Kanonierów Arsene Wenger zabiegał podobno o brazylijskiego pomocnika w czasie letniego okna transferowego. Na przeszkodzie transferu może stanąć jednak sam napastnik, który podkreślał w niedawnym wywiadzie, że chce zostać na The Emirates i powalczyć o miejsce w wyjściowym składzie. 120px|right *Lanzafame wybrał Cesenę :Jeśli wierzyć doniesieniom włoskiej prasy, Juventus i Cesena osiągnęły porozumienie w sprawie wypożyczenia Davide Lanzafame. Młody Włoch nie mieści się w podstawowym składzie Starej Damy, a w Cesenie będzie mógł liczyć na regularne występy do końca sezonu. O wypożyczeniu młodego piłkarza mówiło się od dawna, lecz teraz wydaje się ono bardziej prawdopodobne niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Karta zawodnicza 23-latka jest podzielona pomiędzy Juventus, a Palermo. *Rozchwytywany Macheda :W mającym swój początek jutro oknie transferowym Federico Macheda może wrócić do ojczyzny. Wydawało się, że o krok od wypożyczenia młodego Włocha jest Lazio, jednak agent zawodnika wspomina o zainteresowaniu innych klubów. Mogę powiedzieć tylko, że z Lazio to jeszcze nic pewnego. Federico interesują się także inne drużyny. Otrzymaliśmy zapytania między innymi od przedstawicieli Juventusu i Fiorentiny. Mamy jeszcze dużo czasu, okienko w rzeczywistości jeszcze nawet nie zostało otwarte. 120px|right *Kontuzja Bonucciego :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Leonardo Bonucci nabawił się kontuzji w trakcie ostatniego treningu. 23-letni zawodnik nieszczęśliwie upadł po starciu z jednym z kolegów z zespołu i musiał opuścić opuścić boisko. Na razie nie wiadomo jak długo będzie pauzował. Przerwa w grze może być długa, bowiem podejrzewa się, że były piłkarz Interu Mediolan skręcił kolano. Bonucci na pewno nie zagra 6 stycznia przeciwko Parmie z powodu zawieszenia. *Agent: Buffon wraca do formy :Agent bramkarza Juventusu Turyn Gianluigiego Buffona zapewnił, że jego klient wraca do formy po problemach z plecami. 32-letni zawodnik pauzuje od lipca, ale ostatnio wznowił treningi i według Silvano Martiny może wrócić do gry już w styczniu. Agent reprezentanta Włoch twierdzi, że mistrz świata z 2006 roku jest w dobrej formie, ale musi popracować nad kondycją. Wiem, że niektórzy wasi koledzy są zaskoczeni formą Gigiego. Jednak ja nie jestem. Już o tym wiedziałem. Teraz musi poprawić kondycję, ale nie można wiedzieć wszystkiego po dwóch treningach. Pozwólmy mu pracować i zobaczymy co się stanie, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy moment. Gigi jest zmotywowany. To jasne, że pracuje nad tym, by znowu grać. Jednak zobaczymy. Jest trener i to on podejmie decyzję, a nie ja. 120px|right *Del Piero optymistą przed 2011 rokiem :Kapitan Juventusu Turyn Alessandro Del Piero jest optymistą przed kolejnym rokiem. Bianconeri odpadli co prawda z Ligi Europejskiej, ale w Serie A zajmują czwarte miejsce i mają pięć punktów straty do prowadzącego Milanu. Zdaniem 36-letniego zawodnika jest szansa na Scudetto. Del Piero podkreślił, że on i jego koledzy muszą dalej ciężko pracować, skupić się wyłącznie na mecze i liczyć na odrobinę szczęścia. Mam nadzieję, że będziemy dalej szli tą drogą w 2011 roku. Mam nadzieję, że nasza pozycja się wzmocni, co pozwoli nam zająć dobre miejsce na koniec sezonu. Mama szansę na sukces, przy odrobinie szczęścia i zachowaniu koncentracji. 2010 Grudzień *Malaga zainteresowana Fabio Grosso :Raporty napływające z Włoch sugerują, że Malaga chce ściągnąć w zimowym okienku transferowym Fabio Grosso. Hiszpański klub próbuje poprawić jakość drużyny, sprowadzając już takich zawodników jak Enzo Maresca, Julio Baptista, Sergio Asenjo i Ignacio Camacho. Kolejnym ich celem ma być ponoć Grosso, który w Juventusie nie ma miejsca w składzie, nieraz nie mieszcząc się również na ławce rezerwowych. Według Gazzetta dello Sport Malaga złożyła już wstępne zapytanie odnośnie ewentualnego transferu Włocha. Piłkarz miał już okazję występować w takich klubach jak: Calcio Chieti, AC Perugia, US Palermo, Inter Mediolan, Olympique Lyon oraz obecnie w Juventusie. 120px|right *Włoskie kluby zainteresowane napastnikiem Man Utd :Federico Macheda otrzymał pozwolenie od Manchesteru United na wypożyczenie. Zainteresowanie 19-letnim napastnikiem przejawia wiele włoskich klubów. Młody Włoch nie może na dobre zadomowić się w pierwszej drużynie Czerwonych Diabłów. W obecnym sezonie wystąpił w 7 meczach i strzelił jedną bramkę w Premier League, a w Lidze Mistrzów rozegrał dwa spotkania. Włoskie media donoszą, że Macheda znajduje się w kręgu zainteresowań aż sześciu klubów - Interu, Juventusu, Fiorentiny, Lazio, Genoi oraz Udinese. W grę wchodzi tylko wypożyczenie. *Marchisio wraca na mecz z Parmą :Szóstego stycznia na boisko wrócą piłkarze Juventusu Turyn, a ich rywalem będzie Parma. Claudio Marchisio liczy na zwycięstwo w tym spotkaniu, które miałoby być zwiastunem udanego 2011 roku. Marchisio nie zagrał w ostatnim spotkaniu ligowym w 2010 roku z Chievo, ale już nie może się doczekać pojedynku z Parmą. Na swoim Facebooku zawodnik napisał: - Witam wszystkim, jest zimno, ale dzisiaj mamy podwójną sesję treningową. Pracujemy, by rozpocząć ten rok jak najlepiej. Bianconeri mają pięć punktów straty do liderów z Mediolanu. 120px|right *Moggi: Juventus nie zdobędzie scudetto :Całkiem dobrze w tym sezonie Serie A spisuje się Juventus Turyn. Były dyrektor generalny tego klubu - Luciano Moggi - uważa, że Stara Dama nie ma szans na scudetto. Scudetto? Nie. W tej drużynie jest za mało jakości. Juventus potrzebuje więcej zawodników, którzy mogliby przesądzić w pojedynkę losy meczów. Kto zatem włączy się do walki o mistrzostwo Włoch? Podium powinno należać do Milanu, Interu oraz Romy. Juve stać na czwartą lokatę. *Britos przymierzany do Juve i Napoli :Dwa czołowe włoskie kluby są zainteresowane pozyskaniem z Bolonii 25-letniego Urugwajczyka Miguela Britosa. Mowa o Napoli i Juventusie, które chcą dobić targu już w styczniu. Bologna wycenia swojego obrońcę na kwotę pięciu milionów euro. Obecnie bliższa tej sumie jest propozycja Napoli, które oferuje cztery miliony w gotowce. Juventus liczy tymczasem, że do pozyskania Urugwajczyka wystarczy zaoferować jego obecnemu pracodawcy dużo mniejszą sumę oraz oddać pozostałą część karty zawodniczej Albina Ekdala, który występuje już w klubie z regionu Emilia-Romania. Jak wyjawił Carmine Longo, dyrektor sportowy Bologny, klub nie jest skory do pozbywania się tak ważnego gracza jak Britos, ale wszystko może zmienić się w poniedziałek, gdy zostanie omówiona strategia transferowa z nowym właścicielem drużyny, który niedawno uregulował zaległości względem piłkarzy z trzech ostatnich miesięcy. 120px|right *Węgierski piłkarz w Juventusie? :Węgier Balazs Dzsudzsak może zimą zmienić klub. Napastnik PSV Eindhoven znalazł się na liście życzeń Juventusu Turyn. Przedstawiciele Starej Damy w najbliższym czasie mają udać się do Holandii, by negocjować transfer Dzsudzsaka. 24-letni Węgier wyceniany jest na około 10 milionów euro. Juventus jest gotowy zapłacić nawet o 2 miliony więcej. Niedawno Dzsudzsakiem interesował się klub z Ukrainy. *Gilardino zostaje w Violi? :Choć do początku zimowego okna transferowego jeszcze kilka dni, we włoskich mediach większość czasu i miejsca poświęca się potencjalnym transferom w Serie A. Jednym z głównych tematów jest przyszłość Alberto Gilardino, którego dziennikarze łączą z przeprowadzką do Juventusu. Tak informuje m.in. serwis Ilsussidiario.net, według którego Viola wycenia swojego snajpera na około 20 mln euro, a Bianconeri są gotowi zaoferować w zamian kartę Amauriego i kolejne 10 mln. Jednak jego agent Ernesto Bronzetti uważa, że takie rozwiązanie nie jest możliwe. Amauri nie ma zamiaru opuszczać Turynu. Mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że wszystkie doniesienia o wymianie z Gilardino w styczniu są jedynie wyobraźnią prasy. 120px|right *Del Piero po raz trzeci ojcem :W poniedziałek kapitan Juventusu Alessandro Del Piero poinformował, że jego żona Sonia urodziła mu syna. Rodzice nazwali go imieniem Sasha i dołączy on do brata Tobiasa i siostry Dorotei. To trzeci potomek wielkiego Alexa, któremu w imieniu redakcji Juvepedii i całej społeczności kibiców Bianconerich składamy serdeczne gratulacje! *Buffon trenował z zespołem :Gianluigi Buffon po raz pierwszy trenował z Juventusem Turyn po kontuzji pleców. Reprezentant Włoch pauzował od lipca i musiał poddać się operacji. Włoskie media poinformowały, że zawodnik jest już w pełni zdrowy i wziął udział we wtorkowym treningu. Buffon ćwiczył razem z dwójką innych bramkarzy Marco Storarim i Alexem Manningerem. 120px|right *Dżeko kusi Juventus i Milan :Napastnik VfL Wolfsburg Edin Dzeko przyznał, że z końcem sezonu zakończy się jego przygoda z niemieckim klubem, a nowym pracodawcą ma szansę zostać ekipa z Serie A, w ktorej chciałby występować. Wcześniej zainteresowanie nim wyrażały Milan oraz Juventus, dlatego oświadczenie zawodnika na pewno nie przejdzie niezauważone w tych klubach: Zostanę w Wolfsburgu do czerwca, ale potem odchodzę. Chciałbym grać w rozgrywekach, w których występowali Shevchenko i Ronaldo - oświadczył zawodnik, któremu w ostatnich tygodniach, jak się wydawało, najbliżej było do przejścia do Manchesteru City. *Sissoko celem Magatha :Priorytem Felixa Magatha na zbliżające się okienko transferowego będzie pomocnik Juventusu Turyn, Mohamed Sissoko. Z Gelsenkirchen odchodzą w styczniu Ivan Rakitić i Jermaine Jones, dlatego szkoleniowiec chce uzupełnić drugą linię. Magath zbudował bardzo mocny zespół w Gelsenkirchen. Latem do Schalke przenieśli się Klaas Jan Huntelaar, Raul Gonzalez i Jurado. Początkowo nie było efektów głośnych transferów, ale z czasem zespół zaczął grać na miarę oczekiwań. Teraz na celowniku jednego z lepszych niemieckich trenerów znalazł się Mohamed Sissoko, którego chętnie sprzeda Juventus. 120px|right *News:Cigarini wróci do Napoli :Luca Cigarini może w styczniu opuścić hiszpańską Sevillę do której wypożyczony jest z Napoli, donoszą zagraniczne media. 24-letnim Włochem interesuje się Juventus. Bianconeri wykupią Cigariniego z Napoli pod warunkiem, że znajdzie się chętny na Momo Sissoko. Zdaniem prasy, 24-latek odejdzie z Sevilli w przyszłym miesiącu, gdyż nie spełnił oczekiwań działaczy klubu z Andaluzji. Wypożyczenie ma zostać skrócone. *Sissoko w kręgu zainteresowań Schalke :Pomocnik Juventusu Turyn Mohamed Sissoko znajduje się podobno w kręgu zainteresowań Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen. 25-letni zawodnik prawdopodobnie w styczniu opuści zespół Starej Damy. Schalke poszukuje nowego zawodnika z powodu spodziewanego odejścia Ivana Rakiticia. Zdaniem trenera Felixa Magatha Sissoko byłby idealnym następcą reprezentanta Chorwacji. Według niemieckich mediów, przedstawiciele Schalke przebywali już we Włoszech, gdzie prowadzili wstępne rozmowy w sprawie transferu z Juventusem oraz menedżerem piłkarza. 120px|right *Chiellini liczy na dobry rok :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Giorgio Chiellini ma wielką nadzieję, że zbliżający się 2011 rok będzie bardzo udany dla niego i jego zespołu. Zawodnik liczy, że na koniec obecnego sezonu będzie cieszył się z drużyną ze zdobycia jakiegoś trofeum. Pierwsze miesiące 2010 roku nie były dla nas udane, mieliśmy kilka problemów. Teraz jednak jesteśmy gotowy, aby dobrze sobie radzić. Mieliśmy problemy podczas tego nowego sezonu, ale to jest normalne po tylu zmianach. Z biegiem czasu znaleźliśmy równowagę i teraz jesteśmy na dobrej drodze. Wszystko co możemy zrobić, to to kontynuować. *Agent nie wierzy w wymianę Gilardino – Amauri :Reprezentujący interesy Alberto Gilardino, napastnika Fiorentiny agent Giuseppe Bozzo stwierdził, że zapowiadana przez część mediów wymiana jego klienta na Amauriego z Juventusu ma małe szanse, by dojść do skutku. Uważam, że wymiana pomiędzy Juventusem a Fiorentiną obejmująca karty zawodnicze Amauriego i Gilardino jest mało realna. Moim zdaniem jest jeszcze zbyt wcześnie, by myśleć o pozycji Gilardino, dlatego musimy poczekać do otwarcia zimowego okienka transferowego. Obaj wymieniani piłkarze to reprezentanci Włoch. Amauri trafił do drużyny narodowej po wielu miesiącach oczekiwania na przyznanie mu włoskiego paszportu, ale po zaliczeniu debiutu w niej nigdy więcej nie pojawił się już na boisku. Gilardino tymczasem jest regularnie powoływany do Squadra Azzurra, ale także jego pozycja w zespole Cesare Prandellego nie jest już tak mocna jak chociażby kilka miesięcy temu. 120px|right *Del Neri: Sprzedaż Buffona byłaby idiotyzmem :Z wypowiedzi Luigi Del Neriego jasno wynika, że Juventus Turyn nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru sprzedawać Gianluigi Buffona. Ponadto trener jest zdania, że Stara Dama obecnie nie potrzebuje zbyt wielu wzmocnień. Kiedy mówimy o wielkich mistrzach, zawsze istnieje ryzyko nieporozumienia. Jeśli chcesz uniknąć kontrowersji, musisz liczyć się ze słowami. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że Buffon nie jest w tej dziedzinie numerem jeden, ale nie jestem aż tak szalony. Buffon od dziesięciu lat uczy trenerów, jak należy szkolić bramkarzy. Może i mam wątpliwości co do tego, czy w chwili obecnej zasługuje na zajęcie miejsca Storariego, bo mam na uwadze jego zdrowie, ale szanuję go i bardzo liczę na niego. Pozostaje jednak pytanie, w jakiej dyspozycji będzie po operacji przepukliny. Gdybym chciał sprzedać Buffona, musiałbym być idiotą. Po pierwsze, to musielibyśmy chcieć go sprzedać i ktoś musiałby go kupić. Buffon jest naszym atutem i my w to wierzymy. Rynek transferowy? Nie potrzebujemy wielu wzmocnień. Najważniejsze jest utrzymanie pewnej równowagi. Wszystko zależy od tego, jakim schematem się gra. Np. niektórzy nie grają skrzydłowymi. Mam sprawdzone metody, aby dojść do zamierzonego celu. Sądzę, że mamy także napastnika, który może zdobyć 20 goli, jak Quagliarella. Nie potrzebujemy wzmocnień w linii ataku. *Krasić: Możemy wygrać Scudetto :Skrzydłowy Juventusu Turyn, Milos Krasić uważa, że Stara Dama jest klubem, który spokojnie może myśleć o najwyższych celach. Serbowi marzy się triumf we włoskiej Serie A. Juventus ma potencjał, dzięki któremu może wygrać Scudetto. Celem jest jednak powrót do Ligi Mistrzów, pracujemy nad tym. Po siedemnastu kolejkach Juve ma na swoim koncie 31 punktów i zajmuje czwarte miejsce w ligowej tabeli. Stawce przewodzi Milan, który zgromadził o pięć oczek więcej. 120px|right *Zoff: Juventus powinien dwa razy pomyśleć, zanim sprzeda Buffona :Dino Zoff twierdzi, że włodarze Juventusu Turyn powinni dwa razy zastanowić się zanim pozwolą na sprzedaż Gianluigiego Buffona. 32-letni bramkarz nie grał od czasu pierwszego meczu reprezentacji Włoch na Mundialu, kiedy to doznał kontuzji pleców. Do gry ma wrócić w styczniu... Jeżeli tylko Buffon będzie zdrowy, nie ma godnych rywali. Juventus powinien dwa razy pomyśleć, zanim go sprzeda. To absolutny numer jeden. Jeśli nie będzie odczuwał skutków poważnej kontuzji, nie będzie też miał najmniejszych problemów z odzyskaniem miejsca w bramce. *Gwiazda odebrana Bońkowi :Kibice Juventusu dopięli swego i zgodnie z ich wolą Zbigniew Boniek nie otrzyma specjalnej gwiazdy na nowym stadionie Starej Damy. Sympatycy otwarcie zaprotestowali i zarząd klubu uległ. Kibice uważają, że były reprezentant Polski zwyczajnie nie zasługuje na tak szczególne wyróżnienie. Nie tylko dlatego, że reprezentował również barwy Romy i uważa się za sympatyka rzymskiego klubu. Według sympatyków Bianconerich Boniek podczas komentowania spotkań ligi włoskiej nie przepuszczał okazji aby przypominać o aferze Calciopoli, przy okazji oczerniając turyński klub. 120px|right *Sissoko opuści Juve jako pierwszy :Momo Sissoko będzie pierwszym zawodnikiem, który opuści zimą Turyn, jeśli wierzyć włoskim mediom. Pieniądze z jego sprzedaży mają pomóc w sprowadzeniu z Liverpoolu Glena Johnsona. 25-letni Malijczyk nie imponował w pierwszej rundzie obecnego sezonu,dlatego w Turynie liczą, że znajdą się chętni na jego pozyskanie już zimą. Chęć podjęcia rozmów wyraziła już podobno Aston Villa, która liczy na wykorzystanie doświadczenia tego defensywnego pomocnika z angielskich boisk nabytego przez piłkarza w Liverpoolu. W zamian Turyńczycy będą chcieli wzmocnić obronę pozyskując innego zawodnika The Reds Glena Johnsona. *Agent Huntelaara: Nie rozmawiałem z Juventusem :Agent napastnika Schalke 04 Gelsenkirchen Klaasa-Jana Huntelaar zaprzeczył informacjom o możliwym przejściu jego klienta do Juventusu Turyn. 27-letni reprezentant Holandii był w ostatnim czasie łączony z możliwym powrotem do Włoch. Czytałem, że Juventus interesuje się moim klientem, ale to tylko informacje dziennikarzy. Nie miałem żadnego kontraktu z Bianconeri. Klaas jest bardzo szczęśliwy w Schalke. Gra dobrze i regularnie zdobywa bramki. Felix Magath jest zadowolony z tego co prezentuje. - powiedział Arnold Oosterveer. 120px|right *Agent: Cigarini nie przejdzie do Juve :Agent pomocnika Luki Cigariniego zaprzeczył jakoby jego klient miał zimą przenieść się do Juventusu Turyn. Dziennik La Stampa donosił ostatnio, że Bianconeri są zainteresowani 24-letnim piłkarzem, lecz Giovanni Bia wykluczył możliwość sfinalizowania transferu w styczniu. Agent podkreślił, że Cigarini jest wypożyczony z Napoli do końca sezonu do Sevilli i Hiszpanie musieliby wyrazić zgodę na jego odejście. Ponadto wcześniej piłkarz twierdził, że bardzo dobrze czuje się w obecnym zespole i chciałby tam zostać na stałe. Odejście w styczniu? Nie sądzę. Trzeba by było spytać Sevillę, która wypożyczyła go z Napoli do końca sezonu. Wszystko zależałoby od hiszpańskiego klubu. W tym sezonie Cigarini zagrał w La Liga tylko w pięciu spotkaniach. *Bonucci: Juventus chce wygrać wszystko :Obrońca Juventusu Turyn Leonardo Bonucci chciałby w tym sezonie zdobyć wszystkie możliwe trofea. Bianconeri odpadli już z Ligi Europejskiej, ale w Serie A nadal są wysoko, a w Pucharze Włoch zagrają pierwszy mecz dopiero w styczniu. 23-letni zawodnik wierzy, że Stara Dama odniesie sukces. Bonucci podkreślił, że póki co Juve gra dobrze, a on i jego koledzy ciężko pracują, by móc dawać swoim kibicom powody do radości. Chcę się rozwijać i wygrać tyle, ile się da. Nie możemy rozczarować kibiców i zrobimy wszystko co w naszej mocy, by dać im wiele radości i będziemy walczyć w każdym meczu. Bilans w tym sezonie jest pozytywny, więc jestem szczęśliwy. Każdego dnia ciężko pracujemy i widać tego efekty. 120px|right *Juventus zainteresowany Polim :Juventus Turyn przygotowuje się do zbliżającego się okna transferowego. Włoskie media poinformowały, że Stara Dama jest zainteresowana pozyskaniem pomocnika Sampdorii Genua Andrei Poliego, który miałby w Turynie zastąpić Mohameda Sissoko. 21-letni Poliego do Juventusu chce sprowadzić trener Luigi Del Neri, który współpracował z nim podczas swojego pobytu w Sampdorii. *Buffon: Premier League mnie fascynuje :Bramkarz Juventusu FC Gigi Buffon przyznał, że w Premier League jest coś, co sprawia, że chętnie zagrałby pewnego dnia w jednym z angielskich klubów. Na razie odłożył jednak na dalszy plan rozmowy o swojej przyszłości. Premier League mnie fascynuje, bowiem gra tam wielu wielkich piłkarzy. Mimo to nadal uważam, że najtrudniejszymi rozgrywkami są te rozgrywane we włoskiej Serie A. Co do mojej przyszłości, to wciąż nie czas, by się o niej wypowiadać. 120px|right *Propozycja Juventusu - Lanzafame za Schelotto :Ezequiel Schelotto wypożyczony do końca sezonu z Atalanty do Ceseny wzbudził zainteresowanie Juventusu Turyn. Stara Dama zamierza powalczyć o reprezentanta włoskiej młodzieżówki w styczniowym okienku transferowym. Kartą przetargową miałby być Davide Lanzafame. 23-letni pomocnik miałby zostać wypożyczony do Atalany na pół roku w zamian za co drugoligowiec przedterminowo zakończyłby wypożyczenie Schelotto do Ceseny i oddał zbierającego pochlebne recenzje Argentyńczyka Starej Damie, również na sześć miesięcy. *Reja: Milan, Juve, Roma i Inter po Scudetto :Trener Lazio Edy Reja twierdzi, że AC Milan, Juventus Turyn, AS Roma i Inter Mediolan są faworytami do zdobycia Scudetto. Biancocelesti póki co nadal liczą się w walce o mistrzostwo i po 17 kolejkach zajmują w tabeli trzecie miejsce, tracąc tylko trzy punkty do prowadzących w Serie A Rossoneri. Reja obstaje jednak przy tym, że to wielka czwórka będzie w tym sezonie walczyła o tytuł, a Napoli i Lazio mogą włączyć się jedynie do rywalizacji o miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów. Milan, Juventus, Roma i Inter mają większe umiejętności niż inni. To są cztery zespoły walczące o Scudetto. Potem są Napoli i Lazio, które grają bardzo dobrze. Jeśli będziemy dalej tak grali, możemy powalczyć o Scudetto. Jednak dla już miejsce w Lidze Mistrzów byłoby czymś wyjątkowym. 120px|right *Piłkarze Juve już na urlopach :Rok 2010 dobiega końca za 11 dni, lecz dla Bianconerich zakończył się już po wczorajszym meczu z Chievo. Piłkarze Juventusu przebywają już na świątecznym urlopie, który potrwa do 28 grudnia. Po jego zakończeniu zawodnicy wrócą do Vinovo, by wznowić treningi. Pierwszy mecz w 2011 roku odbędzie się 6 stycznia w Turynie, a przeciwnikiem Juventusu będzie Parma. *Luigi Del Neri: Zasłużyliśmy na więcej :Luigi Del Neri jest zadowolony z postawy Juventusu Turyn w starciu z Chievo Verona, ale zarazem żałuje straconych punktów. Trener uważa, że jego podopieczny Giandonato nie powinien był zobaczyć czerwonej kartki. Zespół wykonał swoją pracę i moim zdaniem zasłużyliśmy na więcej. Stworzyliśmy sobie bardzo dużo sytuacji, strzeliliśmy bramkę i przez prawie całą drugą połowę graliśmy w dziesiątkę. Przed tygodniem w końcówce strzeliliśmy bramkę Lazio, teraz w taki sposób straciliśmy punkty z Chievo. Pokazaliśmy, że gramy na wysokim poziomie i jesteśmy wartościową drużyną, co w przyszłości może przynieść owoce. Mam nadzieję, że podczas przerwy odzyskam kontuzjowanych piłkarzy. Czerwona kartka? Moim zdaniem była wątpliwa. Dowiedziałem się, że za to zagrania sędzia nie powinien był pokazać więcej, niż żółtą kartkę. 120px|right *Serie A (17/38): Chievo 1-1 Juventus :Po pierwszej połowie meczu z Chievo Juventus wygrywał 1:0 po przepięknej bramce Fabio Quagliarelli, gospodarze natomiast nie wykorzystali rzutu karnego. Po przerwie fortuna jednak odwróciła się od Starej Damy- czerwoną kartkę zobaczył Giandonato, a punkt Latającym Osłom zapewnił, w doliczonym czasie gry, Sergio Pellissier. :Chievo - Juventus 1:1 (1:0) :bramki: 90+2' Pellissier - 30' Quagliarella :Chievo (4-3-1-2): Sorrentino (70' Squizzi) - Sardo, Mandelli, Cesar, Mantovani - Fernandes (78' Bogliacino), Guana, Marcolini (60' Granoche) - Costant - Pellissier, Moscardelli :Juventus (4-4-2): Storari - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic (87' Legrottaglie), Giandonato, Aquilani, Pepe (90' Traore) - Quagliarella (58' Salihamidzic), Iaquinta :Żółte kartki: 48' Mandelli, 49' Cesar, 60' Fernandes, 80' Mantovani - 15' Chiellini, 55' Bonucci :Czerwone kartki: 51' Giandonato :Sędzia główny: Mauro Bergonzi *Del Neri: Żegnamy się z podniesioną głową :Luigi Del Neri powiedział na pomeczowej konferencji prasowej, że Stara Dama żegna się z europejskimi pucharami z podniesioną głową. Szkoleniowiec Juventusu stwierdził także, że jego drużyna powinna pokonać Manchester City. Oczywiście, że jestem nieco rozczarowany, że nie gramy dalej. Wynika to z wielu rzeczy. Mamy zespół, do którego przyszło kilku nowych zawodników. Nie rozumieliśmy się na boisku i widać to było w pierwszych spotkaniach tych rozgrywek. Tego wieczoru dałem szansę gry kilku młodszym zawodnikom. Chciałem, by nabrali doświadczenia i uwierzyli w siebie, grając na tle silnego rywala. Wszyscy widzieliśmy, że poradzili sobie naprawdę dobrze i myślę, że mogliśmy zdobyć nawet trzy punkty. Odebraliśmy punkty zespołowi, który przyjechał tu zmotywowany i głodny wygranej. Opuszczamy Ligę Europejską, ale czynimy to z podniesioną głową. 120px|right *Giannetti: Jestem w siódmym niebie :Wczorajszy mecz skomentował strzelec jedynego gola dla Bianconerich, Niccolo Giannetti: Jestem w siódmym niebie. Występ w wyjściowym składzie i zdobycie gola po asyście Alessandro Del Piero, to dla mnie wielka satysfakcja. Początek spotkanie nie był łatwy dla mnie, grało mi się ciężko, ale wtedy udało mi się strzelić. Komu dedykuję tą bramkę? Mojej rodzinie i wszystkim osobom, które były blisko mnie. *LE (6/6): Juventus 1-1 Manchester :Ostatni mecz fazy grupowej Ligi Europejskiej pomiędzy Juventusem FC i Manchesterem City zakończył się remisem 1:1. Tym samym Bianconeri skompletowali sześć remisów w tej fazie grupowej, a The Citizens zajęli pierwszą lokatę w tabeli grupy A. :Juventus - Manchester City 1-1 (1-0) :bramki: 43' Giannetti - 77' Jo :Juventus: Manninger - Grygera, Legrottaglie, Chiellini, Traore (67' Boniperti) - Krasic (57' Camilleri), Felipe Melo, Sissoko, Pepe - Giannetti (79' Buchel), Del Piero :Manchester City: Given - Boateng, Richards, Boyata, Bridge - Wright-Phillips (90+2' Chantler), Milner, Vieira, Johnson - Jo, Tchuimeni-Nimely (61' Zabaleta) :żółte kartki: 78' Melo, 87' Sissoko - 74' Zabaleta 120px|right *Ale i Ricky nadal w naszych sercach :15 grudnia jest dniem, który jest tragiczną kartą w historii Juventusu. Cztery lata temu, wszyscy bianconeri opłakiwali śmierć Alessio Ferramosci i Riccardo Neriego. Po zwycięstwie nad Lazio wszyscy piłkarze i trener Luigi Del Neri zadedykowali to zwycięstwo Alessio i Riccardo czym Juventus upamiętnił już czwartą rocznicę ich śmierci. *Del Piero myślami przy Chievo :Alessandro Del Piero podkreślił w rozmowie z dziennikarzami, że jego zespół zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy, by na zakończenie występów w fazie grupowej Ligi Europejskiej pokonać Manchester City. Kapitan Starej Damy jednocześnie podkreślił, że najważniejszy dla jego zespołu jest ligowy mecz z Chievo. Wszyscy jesteśmy myślami przy niedzielnym meczu z Chievo. Jeśli wygramy, będziemy naprawdę blisko Milanu. To kluczowe spotkanie, które jest warte więcej niż trzy punkty. Wcześniej czeka nas oczywiście potyczka z Manchesterem. Chcemy pokazać się z jak najlepszej strony i z podniesioną głową zakończyć swoją przygodę z pucharami. 120px|right *Ferrara: Może mój Juventus nie był taki zły? :Były szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Ciro Ferrara uważa, że nie może być do końca winiony po tym jak został zwolniony ze stanowiska trenera Starej Damy. Argumentuje to faktem, że w Juventus w obecnym sezonie po szesnastu meczach ma tyle samo punktów co prowadzona przez niego drużyna przed rokiem. Liczby mówią, że w ostatnim sezonie mieliśmy taką samą ilość punktów jak teraz, więc może nie wszystko szło tak źle - powiedział 43-letni szkoleniowiec, który uważa, że walka o mistrzowski tytuł nadal jest otwarta. To jest nadal otwarty wyścig. Przewaga Milanu może być zmniejszona w ciągu kilku spotkań. Uważam, że Juventus, Napoli i Lazio będą się liczyć w walce o tytuł. *Felipe Melo nie zagra z Chievo :Juventus będzie zmuszony poradzić sobie w meczu z Chievo bez udziału Felipe Melo, gdyż Brazylijczyk został zawieszony na jedną kolejkę. Jest to rezultatem czwartej żółtej kartki, którą Felipe otrzymał w spotkaniu z Lazio. Blisko zawieszenia jest także Leonardo Bonucci, gdyż ma na swoim koncie 3 żółte kartki. Chievo natomiast będzie osłabione nieobecnością Rigoniego, który także jest zawieszony. 120px|right *Del Neri: Cassano zostanie w Sampdorii :Były szkoleniowiec Sampdorii i obecny trener Juventusu, Luigi del Neri uważa, że Antonio Cassano nie zmieni w styczniu barw klubowych mimo ciągnących się spekulacji. Musisz wziąć pod uwagę kim jest Cassano. Myślę, że zostanie w Sampdorii Genoa. Problem, jak każdy, może zostać przecież rozwiązany. Mając takiego gracza w składzie, trzeba wiedzieć, że takie sytuacje mogą się zdarzać. On jest wielkim graczem i jak każdy wielki piłkarz, ma swoje momenty. *Złoty Bidon dla Adriano :Napastnik Romy Adriano został uznany za najgorszego piłkarza w Serie A w 2010 roku. 28-letni Brazylijczyk w głosowaniu w Radio Due uzyskał 22,42% głosów i wyprzedził grającego w Juventusie Turyn Amauriego (12,76%) oraz kolejnego swojego rodaka Ronaldinho (10,11%). Adriano już po raz trzeci wygrał tą niechlubny plebiscyt. Wcześniej ten wątpliwy zaszczyt spotkał go w 2006 i 2007 roku, gdy reprezentował barwy Interu Mediolan. W tym sezonie były zawodnik Parmy zagrał w lidze w zaledwie trzech spotkaniach. Mimo to władze klubu nie zamierzają się go pozbywać. 120px|right *Krasić i Bonucci zadowoleni po wygranej z Lazio :Zawodnicy Juventusu Turyn Milos Krasić i Leonardo Bonucci nie kryli zadowolenia po wygranym 2:1 spotkaniu z Lazio Rzym. Reprezentant Serbii w doliczonym czasie gry zdobył zwycięskiego gola dla Starej Damy. Bonucci grał natomiast dobrze w defensywie. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy ze zdobycia tego gola, który pozwolił nam na wygranie tego spotkania. Zespół zasłużył na to zwycięstwo. Jestem zadowolony z wyniku, ale szczególnie z tego jak zespół zagrał. To była wielka drużyna Juventusu. Nowe ustawienie środkowych obrońców: Chiellini i Bonucci utrudnia życie wielu zespołom. Zajmujemy drugie miejsce i wierzymy w siebie. Jesteśmy skupieni i chcemy dobrze sobie poradzić przeciwko Chievo w przyszłym tygodniu. - powiedział natomiast Bonucci. *Del Neri: Zasłużone zwycięstwo :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri stwierdził, że jego drużyna zasłużyła na zwycięstwo w meczu z Lazio Rzym. Niedzielne spotkanie zakończyło się wygraną Starej Damy 2:1. Bramka na wagę zwycięstwa padła w doliczonym czasie gry. To było zasłużone zwycięstwo. Zespół cały czas wierzy, że może uzyskać dobry wynik. Zawodnicy włożyli w ten mecz wiele energii i zasłużyli na to zwycięstwo. Zobaczyliśmy zawodników gotowych do dobrej gry. Po meczu świętowaliśmy zwycięstwo w szatni. To co zobaczyłem ze strony moich zawodników było imponujące. Del Neri chwalił również trzech zmienników w tym spotkaniu: Mohameda Sissoko, Alessandro Del Piero i Simone Pepe. Sissoko, Pepe i Del Piero wiedzą, że są częścią zespołu, ale mogę wystawić tylko 11 zawodników. Wiedzą, że mogą mieć swój wkład. 120px|right *Serie A (16/38): Juventus 2-1 Lazio :Po golach Giorgio Chielliniego i Mauro Zarate długo utrzymywał się wynik remisowy, ale w doliczonym czasie gry, w ostatniej akcji meczu Milos Krasić zdobył bramkę na wagę trzech punktów i drugiego miejsca w tabeli dla Juventusu. :Juventus - Lazio 2-1 (1-1) :bramki: 2' Chiellini, 90+5' Krasic - 14' Zarate :Juventus: Storari - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic, Aquilani (88' Sissoko), Felipe Melo, Marchisio (67' Pepe) - Quagliarella (70' Del Piero), Iaquinta :Lazio: Muslera - Lichsteiner, Dias, Biava (61' Diakite), Cavanda - Brocchi, Matuzalem - Mauri (87' Ledesma), Hernanes, Zarate (90' Del Nero) - Floccari :żółte kartki: 62' Melo - 53' Brocchi, 90' Cavanda :sędzia: Tagliavento *Nowy kontrakt: Marchisio się nie spieszy :Chociaż Juventus Turyn chciałby, aby Claudio Marchisio już teraz podpisał nowy kontrakt, to pomocnikowi się nie spieszy i przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie nie złoży podpisu pod nową umową. Mam czas. Mój kontrakt z Juventusem jeszcze długo jest ważny, więc nie ma pośpiechu. O nowej umowie będziemy rozmawiać na koniec sezonu. Ja jestem spokojny. Marchisio jest związany z Juve do 30 czerwca 2014 roku. Wygląda jednak na to, że klub ma zamiar dać podwyżkę reprezentantowi Włoch. 120px|right *Sissoko odejdzie latem? :Agenta pomocnika Juventusu Turyn Mohameda Sissoko ujawnił, że jego klient powinien zmienić pracodawcę latem przyszłego roku. Reprezentant Mali nie ma miejsca w wyjściowym składzie Bianconeri i dlatego chce zmienić otoczenie, by regularnie grać. Jose Segui ujawnił, że szuka Sissoko klubu w Niemczech, Hiszpanii lub Anglii, ale do transferu dojdzie dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu. Szukamy nowego rozwiązania dla Sissoko. Myślę, że dokończy sezon w Juventusie, ponieważ transfer już teraz byłby za drogi. Jednak szukamy nowego klubu w Niemczech, Hiszpanii lub Anglii. Sissoko, którego kontrakt wygasa w 2013 roku, jest wyceniany na około 15 mln euro. W tym sezonie były zawodnik Liverpoolu zagrał w Serie A w dziesięciu spotkaniach. *Grygera wraca do gry :Zdenek Grygera jest już zdrowy i zagra w najbliższym ligowym meczu przeciwko drużynie rzymskiego Lazio. Reprezentant Czech ma zagrać od pierwszej minuty w miejsce nie najlepiej spisującego się Marco Motty. Prawy obrońca od starcia z Red Bull Salzburgiem leczył uraz kolana, ale teraz już regularnie trenuje, dzięki czemu trener Luigi Del Neri będzie mógł skorzystać z jego usług. W ostatnich dniach gorączkę miał Simone Pepe, ale skuteczny ostatnimi czasy reprezentant Włoch już jest zdrowy i niewykluczone, że wybiegnie w wyjściowym składzie przeciwko Biancocelestim. 120px|right *Lisandro Lopez na celowniku Juventusu :Włodarze Juventusu zamierzają sprowadzić do Turynu napastnika Olympique Lyon, Lisandro Lopeza. Informacje te potwierdził agent samego zawodnika. Fernando Hidalgo zaznaczył jednak, że nie rozpoczęto jeszcze oficjalnych negocjacji. Mogę potwierdzić, że Juventus rzeczywiście interesuje się Lopezem. Dementuję jednak informacje, że rozpoczęliśmy już jakiekolwiek negocjacje. *Bonucci: Możemy dogonić Milan :Defensor Starej Damy Leonardo Bonucci stwierdził w wywiadzie, że jego zespół może włączyć się do decydującej walki o mistrzostwo Włoch. Strata Juventusu do prowadzącego w tabeli Milanu wynosi obecnie sześć punktów. Nie chcę dawać fanom dodatkowej nadziei, ale sześć punktów naprawdę nie jest kolosalną stratą. Na pewno możemy to odrobić. Musimy po prostu utrzymać wysoką formę i skorzystać na potknięciach rywala. Chwile słabości muszą w końcu dopaść każdego. 120px|right *Nominacje do Złotego Bidonu ogłoszone :Dziewięciu piłkarzy nominowano do nagrody Złotego Bidonu, przyznawanej od siedmiu lat największym rozczarowaniom włoskiego futbolu w danym roku kalendarzowym. Wśród wyróżnionych jest aż czterech byłych lub obecnych graczy Juventusu. Na liście znajduje się dwóch graczy, którzy reprezentują jeszcze barwy Starej Damy, czyli ubiegłoroczny triumfator Felipe Melo oraz mający spore szanse na nagrodę Amauri. Dwóch innych graczy już opuściło Turyn. Mowa o Diego i Fabio Cannavaro, którzy pożegnali się z drużyną w czerwcu. Nie oni mają jednak największe szanse na wygraną. Jako faworytów wymienia się Antonio Cassano i Adriana Mutu. Nagroda z założenia przyznawana jest bowiem nie najsłabszym zawodnikom w lidze, a tym którzy w danym roku najbardziej zawiedli pokładane w nich nadzieje lub wywołali negatywne emocje wokół swojej osoby. Przypomnijmy, że Cassano nazywany jeszcze niedawno jednym z najbardziej wartościowych zawodników w całej lidze po raz kolejny pokazał swój charakter i w związku z kłótnią z prezydentem klubu został odsunięty od składu. Mutu z kolei w mijającym roku został zawieszony za stosowanie niedozwolonych środków. Wykryto je w jego organizmie podczas jednego z najlepszych okresów zawodnika w Serie A, gdy w niemal każdym spotkaniu zbywał bramki dla Fiorentiny. Pozostali nominowani to dwaj gracze Interu Mediolan – Amantino Mancini i Marco Materazzi oraz były gracz tego klubu, obecnie występujący w barwach Romy – Adriano. *Quagliarella: Nadal potrzebujemy napastnika? :Napastnik Juventusu, Fabio Quagliarella rozegrał fantastyczne spotkanie i jego trafienia walnie przyczyniły się do zwycięstwa na trudnym terenie z Catanią. Gwiazdor Starej Damy wyznał też, że z niecierpliwością czeka na powrót Amauriego. Gdziekolwiek bym nie grał, wszędzie szukają nowego napastnika (śmiech). Z otwartymi ramionami czekamy na Amauriego. To dla nas piłkarz fundamentalny i miejmy nadzieję, że jak najszybciej poradzi sobie z kontuzją. To on będzie swoistym "zakupem" w zimowym okienku transferowym. Teraz w Turynie oczekują na wynik poniedziałkowego pojedynku pomiędzy Napoli, a Palermo. Jeśli zwyciężą gospodarze, to będą oni mieli szansę na zepchnięcie Juventusu z podium ligowej tabeli. Jestem i zawsze będę kibicem Napoli, ale głęboko w sercu mam nadzieję, że na Stadio San Paolo jednak padnie remis. 120px|right *Prandelli radzi Cassano: Dołącz do Parmy :Zdaniem jednej z włoskich gazet szkoleniowiec reprezentacji Włoch Cesare Prandelli doradził Antonio Cassano podczas spotkania w cztery oczy, by ten dołączył do Parmy, po tym gdy już rozwiążę swój kontrakt z Sampdorią. Prandellemu zależy na jak najszybszym wznowieniu treningów przez Cassano, który przed zawieszeniem z powodów dyscyplinarnych przez Sampdorię Genua był podstawowym napastnikiem reprezentacji kraju. Od końca października Il Talentino di Bari nie rozegrał jednak żadnego oficjalnego spotkania, a sam Prandelli nie wysłał mu powołań na zgrupowania. Wszystko ma zmienić się, gdy Cassanio w końcu uporządkuje swoją sytuację klubową. Zdaniem Il Secolo XIX obaj panowie spotkali się już osobiście, by omówić tę kwestię. Prandelli podczas spotkania stwierdził, że dobrym rozwiązaniem dla napastnika mogłoby być dołączenie do Parmy, w której miałby szansę odbudowania swojej pozycji we włoskim futbolu. Dodajmy, że Parma to były klub selekcjonera oraz zespół, w którym pracuje jego syn, który miałby z bliska przyglądać się poczynaniom Cassano. Wcześniej zawodnika łączono także z Juventusem Turyn, Interem Mediolan oraz innym byłym klubem Prandellego – Fiorentiną. Aktualnie Cassano pozostaje jednak zawodnikiem Sampdorii, a ostateczne rozmowy w sprawie rozwiązania kontraktu mają nastąpić w najbliższy piątek. *Juventus tym razem po Meirę :Juventus Turyn ma zdaniem La Gazzetta dello Sport wzmocnić w styczniu defensywę. Głównym kandydatem do gry w zespole "Starej Damy" ma być podobno Fernando Meira z Zenitu Sankt Petersburg. 32-letni Portugalczyk pomógł Zenitowi dotrzeć do pierwszego w ostatnich trzech latach mistrzostwa Rosji, dzięki czemu zobaczymy klub z Sankt Petersburgu w Lidze Mistrzów w przyszłym sezonie. Juventus chciał już ściągnąć Daniele Bonere i Mario Yepesa, ale jego starania zakończyły się fiaskiem. Czy i tym razem plany zostaną zweryfikowane? 120px|right *Del Neri: Potrzebne transfery :Szkoleniowiec Juventusu Turyn Luigi Del Neri jest zadowolony ze zwycięstwa 3:1 w wyjazdowym meczu z Catanią, ale przyznaje, że drużyna wymaga uzupełnień podczas styczniowego okna transferowego. Zespół zagrał bardzo dobrze po pierwszym kwadransie, w którym Catania sprawiała nam problemy. Graliśmy dobrą piłkę i znaleźliśmy drogę do bramki. Od tamtego momentu, meczu układał się dobrze dla nas. Nie patrzę w tabelę, ale jestem zadowolony z tego wyniku, charakteru i jakości z gry. Nie można zapominać, że Catania nie przegrała u siebie w tym roku. Del Neri przyznaje, że w związku z licznymi kontuzjami, zespół powinien zostać wzmocniony w styczniu. - Nadal nie mamy do dyspozycji wielu zawodników. Dlatego musimy uzupełnić zespół w styczniu, aby nie pozostać bez opcji, jeżeli będą kontuzje. *Marotta: Matri? Pazzini? Być może... :Piastujący funkcję dyrektora sportowego Juventusu, Giuseppe Marotta, przyznał, że chętnie sprowadziłby do siebie kilku nowych piłkarzy, ale dopiero po zakończeniu sezonu. Matri i Pazzini to gracze, którzy mogą stać się częścią drużyn takich jak nasza czy AC Milan. Na chwilę obecną nie przewidujemy jednak spektakularnych inwestycji. Nie ukrywam, że wraz z końcem sezonu sytuacja może się odwrócić. Tacy zawodnicy są smakowitymi kąskami dla klubów pokroju Juventusu. Maxi Lopez? Nie tylko my się nim interesujemy, lecz jak dotychczas nie kontaktowaliśmy się z Catanią w jego sprawie i nie sądzę, aby stało się to w najbliższym czasie. Na razie musimy uporządkować sytuację wewnątrz klubu. 120px|right *Serie A (15/38): Catania 1-3 Juventus :Dużo emocji zobaczyli kibice w przedostatnim spotkaniu piętnastej kolejki Serie A. Na Sycylii, Juventus spisał się o niebo lepiej niż w mroźnym Poznaniu i do stolicy Piemontu wróci z bardzo cennym kompletem punktów. :Catania - Juventus 1-3 (1-2) :bramki: 37' Morimoto - 35' Pepe, 44', 58' Quagliarella :Catania: Andujar - Potenzja, Silvestre, Terlizzi, Alvarez - Ledesma, Biagianti, Martinho (88' Carboni), Gomez (71' Ricchiuti), Morimoto (68' Antenucci) - Maxi Lopez :Juventus: Storari - Sorensen, Bonucci, Chiellini, Grosso - Krasic, Felipe Melo, Aquilani (57' Sissoko), Pepe (82' Salihamidzic) - Iaquinta, Quagliarella (80' Del Piero) :żółta kartka: 78' Storari Kategoria:Strona główna